I Would Never Betray You, Please Remember Me
by Entmoot
Summary: COMPLETE! What will happen to Pippin after he blabs everything to another hobbit at the Prancing Pony in Bree? This is better than it sounds, honest! ALTHOUGH DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU LOVE PIPPIN, OR IF YOU HATE ANGST!
1. He Blabs

I Would Never Betray You,  
Please Remember Me  
  
By now the four hobbits had reached The Prancing Pony, and were in the Common's Room enjoying the wonderful ale, service, and the other hobbits of which to speak to. Frodo was making up his story about how he was writing a book with Sam near by, and Merry and Pippin were enjoying their ale over at the bar table laughing away. Pippin and Merry were drunk and one of the hobbits there had just told a killer joke. The hobbit's name was Sudo Grubb.  
  
"Ho, Mr. Brandybuck and Mr. Took! What'd you think of that one?" Sudo said prideful, with a smiling red, chubby face. Through their laughter they tried to reply.  
  
"Th-.........that......was.................HILARIOUS!!!" They eventually got out at the same time.  
  
Pippin was very happy (and drunk). For some fun, and in hopes of making his new friend Sudo laugh, he opened his mouth, nudged Merry so he'd be ready, and tried to begin singing his favorite tunes. Before he could get out the first note Sudo started talking to Merry. Pippin shut his mouth and listened to him.  
  
"I've heard talk of those Baggins' again lately. They are very bizarre. No offence to ye of course if ye know them, but they are the most bizarre out of the Shire, and for me that's sayin' somethin'. I've even heard talk that..."  
  
Sudo continued on, gossiping about Merry and Pippin's cousins. Sudo especially seemed to like talking about Bilbo, which didn't surprise them, but he also began rumoring things about Frodo more than the rest. Merry eyed him suspiciously wondering what he was up to, as well as he could being as drunk as he was, but Pippin wasn't that smart unfortunately.  
  
"...They've even said that he went into The Old Forest, and died. I doubt that though. Did you hear about that before? Has he?" This time he actually paused awaiting an answer.  
  
"No, we haven't heard that," said Merry, lying easily.  
  
"Ye-"Pippin started to answer the last question, but was kicked very hard by his older cousin.  
  
"As far as we know, he hasn't gone there. The last we saw of our older cousin was at his and Bilbo's last birthday party I'd reckon," Merry lied again, but it didn't sound as believable as the last lie.  
  
"Really? I thought you had helped him get moved into Creek Hollow," replied Sudo seeming to be madly fishing for some more information or gossip. Before Pippin could answer Merry kicked him again.  
  
"Well, yes I did. I just forgot," he paused thinking if anyone else would've known he was with Frodo after that. "I do believe that was the last time I saw Frodo. Yes, yes it was," he said looking more positive and confident than he felt. He saw Pippin yet again open his mouth as if to oppose and kicked him again, hard enough to bruise his bone almost.  
  
"AYE! Merry that hurts!" he said in his perfect, true accent. "Why do you keep kicking me, Merry, huh? Do you not want him to know-"  
  
"PIPPIN, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!" Merry shouted.  
  
The Common Room was quiet for a few minutes and stared at Merry for a few seconds, then went back to its loud, noisy chatter and clatter. Sudo had an eyebrow raised at Merry, but looked very intrigued by the outburst.  
  
"Mr. Brandybuck, I'm sure whatever that Took has to say isn't too bad for my old ears. What's going on?" He eyed them for a few seconds. Merry was shooting Pippin a humongous, death glare that would've struck fear in Sauron's heart. The Grubb continued, "If I didn't know better, I'd say...," he stopped and gave a hard look at the two young hobbit cousin-buddies. "I'd say-"  
  
"Pip and I need to go tell something to Sam," Merry cut Sudo off.  
  
"Well, you can surely wait just a second, and let me ask one little question."  
  
"There's nothing else you need to know."  
  
"Then, you go tell that Sam-lad what you want, and I'll talk to Pippin."  
  
"No, you won't!" hissed the Brandybuck. "There's nothing else he has to tell you, Mr. Grubb. He needs to come with me though, because it's something he wants."  
  
"Fine, have it your way. I didn't know that you hated me," responded Sudo looking hurt. Merry glared at him, but Pippin spoke up.  
  
"What is it you want, Sudo? I don't know what's with Merry. You can ask *me* a question. I don't hate you, I think you're funny," Pippin mumbled starting to dig himself into trouble. Merry wouldn't let that happen just yet though.  
  
"Pip, I'm afraid if we stay here much longer, we might let something slip about our friend Underhill's book. We couldn't have that could we? It'd make him dreadfully mad," Merry looked deep into that fool of a Took's eyes warning him. As always though, he did not take the hint, as he turned away from the hard star from Merry to look at Sudo.  
  
"What would you like to know, Mr. Grubb?"  
  
"If my assumption is true."  
  
"What's that?" Pippin inquired hiccupping in the process.  
  
"Is there a Baggins here? Over there?" Sudo pointed to the group including Frodo and his group of listeners. Merry's eyes grew big in fear and surprise. Merry couldn't speak, but he prayed that Pippin wouldn't do it...  
  
"Baggins? Yes, I know a Baggins here. He's over there where you pointed. Frodo Baggins, he is. He has the ring, too," he said with a big stupid grin on his face. Merry got over his temporary shocked stupidity, and Sudo started smiling evilly.  
  
"PERIGRIN TOOK! YOU FOOL OF A TOOK!!! You little betra-"this time Merry was cut off insulting his cousin.  
  
"Why, Master Merry, he was just answering my question, what's wrong with you? He's not a fool or any of that nonsense. In fact, he made the right choice."  
  
A look of pure evil spread across his chubby, red, drunken face with a disgusting smile. Merry had, had it with this Sudo Grubb. He lifted his hand, put it in a fist, and packed on hard punch that landed straight in the middle of Sudo's fat, round, small pinched nose. It created a nice amount of blood as soon as Merry pulled his mildly aching hand back from punching him so hard. Sudo grunted and tried to kick Merry, but it was so pathetic he missed by about three feet, which is a lot in hobbit standards.  
  
"I have to go talk to Bill Ferny anyways," he said through his useless, bloody nose. "He'll know what to do to you, Meriadoc Brandybuck. He'll know what to do," Sudo warned. Although, since he wasn't using his nose to help him speak he sounded rather stupid and Merry shrugged and gave him a look that said "whatever, you slobby, fat, ugly idiot".  
  
After Sudo had limped off (he was lame in one leg) Merry turned around to Pippin and gave him THE look. Pippin, even in this state, knew what this meant. He sorely wished that he hadna done what he did.  
  
"Perigrin Took. Perigrin, Perigrin, Perigrin. What in the name of the Shire did you do that for?"  
  
"I-I-I d-don't know, Merry," Pip looked down very ashamed.  
  
He had just ratted pretty much everything to Sudo Grubb! What would Frodo think? What would Frodo do? What would Sam think? Most importantly, what about Merry? What was he to do? He didn't know the answers to those things, but he sure knew he didn't want to be there and he shouldn't have said so much.  
  
A/N: There's more where that came from! It was going to be a one-shot fic, but it became to long. I'm already working on the next chapter! Please leave nice reviews, and FLAMES ARE NOT ALLOWED!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Prancing Pony (love you, Butterbur), the characters (thank you Tolkien), or anything else in this story. I also fail to make any money from this stuff.  
  
Summary: What will happen to Pippin after he blabs everything to another hobbit at the Prancing Pony? This is good, I think, not too weird. After the book, not the movie. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU LOVE PIP, OR IF YOU HATE ANGST!!!!! This story screams angst. A-N-G-S-T!!! ANGST, ANGST, ANGST!!!!!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: This was inspired the words on a collage of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. This fic just kind of jumped in my head about Pippin, so that's where I got the idea if you was wonderin'. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Frodo Tries to Help&Talks

I Would Never Betray You,  
Please Remember Me  
  
Merry sighed, and gave a look that could not be described to Pippin. A look that never would Mr. Perigrin Took forget in all his days. (which were very numbered)  
  
"Good job, Pippin."  
  
"WHAT?" That was not what he was expecting.  
  
"Good job. You've gone and told everything about Frodo, to a person who will tell it to the entire Middle-earth. Good job. Now, Frodo might as well give up on the Quest, as everyone will know by the time he reaches them. Good job. You may have just told away Frodo's life. I hope you're proud of yourself," Merry said maliciously. Pippin had just gotten the guilt-trip.  
  
"Merry, you've gotta believe me! I'm so sorry I said it. So very, very, very sorry," he was close to tears. "I didn't mean-"  
  
"I don't want to hear what you meant and didn't mean to do, Pippin! You did it, after I clearly warned you several times. Did you not get the meaning of me kicking you, trying to get us to leave, and that look? You dumb ass fool of a Took," he said bitterly.  
  
Merry was hurt. His own best friend and cousin had just told the biggest secret there was in the world to keep. Pippin was just annoying now, he didn't really have that many good times with him. Except when they sang together, when they joked, when they were in pubs getting drunk, when they talked, when they looked at possible lasses or not possible, talked about the lasses, when they had eating or drinking contests, when they play wrestled, when they worked together on their plots, when-. He sighed. This wasn't getting him anywhere good. He was upset, and was close to tears as well. He wasn't sure if he was more angry at the fact Pippin may have just get him, Frodo, Sam and even Pip killed; or sad that he couldn't really be friends with a person like Pip because he couldn't be trusted and be there for him. He knew he was going to have to be harsh with him, no matter who or what he was.  
  
"Merry, please don't...please don't..." he kept repeating 'please don't' as he started to cry.  
  
"Pippin, you idiot, stop crying. I'm going to go tell Frodo your little 'mistake'. He needs to know," he said with no emotion.  
  
Merry didn't seem to care that Pippin was hurting, didn't seem to care that he really hadn't meant to say all of that, or anything. 'Curse that ale,' Pip thought angry. Merry actually just didn't seem to care about him at all. He couldn't believe it. That was not like Merry. He certainly couldn't hate him just for this. As Merry started walking towards Frodo, Pippin called out to him.  
  
"Merry!" Merry turned around anger present on his face and pain in his eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Merry glared at Pippin it all he had. Pippin wanted to cry harder receiving such a mean look from his cousin. Pippin swallowed and cleared his throat, trying his best not to lose it, though he knew he'd still have that high squeaky voice he got when he cried.  
  
"You-you don't want me to come with you?" He asked finally.  
  
"Why? What good would it do? The whole place will know in a matter of minutes." Merry turned around to walk away again. Pippin choked on his tears that were rapidly falling down his face. That used to would've been wiped away by Merry no matte how mad he was at the little runt.  
  
"Merry, you're still my best friend, right? You don't hate me?" Pippin asked hopefully. Merry had a strange look on his face when asked that. It took him a minute to answer.  
  
"Well, Pippin," he sighed. "I'm not sure what I think of you now." He turned around and walked away to Frodo and Sam without an objection.  
  
Pippin couldn't help it. He ran to the room he was staying in, and cried his heart out. He was so hurt. Pip was in so much pain, he could barely stand it. Now that he thought about it, Merry had been right. He could've just now, without meaning to, assisted in the murder of Frodo and maybe the others. Merry, didn't know what to think about him, or care. Merry probably wasn't his friend, and would deny being related to him so closely. 'Who would want to be my friend or close relative, anyway?' he thought and continued lying there, tears falling downward like rain in the worst storm imaginable. He stayed like that for about four hours before anyone came in his room. Those were the most horrible hours of his young life.  
  
There came a knock on the door. Pippin was glad someone had come to see him, but then he thought about what might happen to him if he opened the door. He remained silent.  
  
"Pippin, can I come in please?" rang Frodo's beautiful voice that was almost elfin. In response Pippin grunted.  
  
"Come in if you wish," he choked out while hurriedly wiping away his tears that had been spilt. Frodo came in and looked surprised.  
  
"Why, Pippin, are you alright?" Frodo seemed generally concerned about his younger cousin.  
  
"Merry hasn't told you?" he asked gulping. Frodo let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Right now I'm asking about you."  
  
"What do you think I feel like? Look, Frodo, this is probably what you're looking for, so I'm gonna go ahead and say it. I didn't mean to- wait- has he told you?" Pip stopped mid-sentence not wanting to continue. Frodo looked at him with sad, sad eyes that told everything, which they often would if they told anything. Those big blue orbs spelled it out for him, without him saying a word.  
  
"Well, Pip," Frodo started. "I believe I've been told." Pippin looked down, ashamed, when he heard it. He was getting close to tears again.  
  
"Does Merry hate me now? Do you hate me? Does Sam even hate me? What are you going to do?" the Took quickly shot out his questions. Frodo gave Pippin a smile, that was not evil, it was understanding and loving. The kind that Merry usually gave him when he had really messed up. Though, he'd never messed up like this before.  
  
"Whoa, there Pippin! Before I answer your questions I would like you to tell me your side of the story before anything is done. You shouldn't be wrongly accused," he said with a knowing expression.  
  
"Yes," he said not enthusiastically, "I'll tell you, Frodo."  
  
"Good."  
  
So Pippin started explaining his side of the story, but left out certain parts, and had to stop occasionally to blow his nose. When he finished what he wanted to tell Frodo, Frodo looked bewildered at his big hairy feet.  
  
"That's all Pip? Merry said he gave you some warnings."  
  
"He did. Mostly around the same time," the Took confessed staring at the bedcovers that were damp from all his previous tears.  
  
"Oh," was all Frodo could say.  
  
Frodo knew what Merry and Sam were going to insist to have done now since Pippin seemed to be a betrayer to them all, but he did not like it what-so- ever. Even though Pippin was a betrayer, he wouldn't do it. He just couldn't do that to his younger cousin, who was also his friend, despite all the whining he did, and even now that he had betrayed him. He wanted to be mad at Pip, but couldn't as of because of what he had done himself. Then after a few minutes of an uncomfortable silence he continued. "You know, Pip, I know what you're feeling like right now," he said still staring at his feet.  
  
"You do?" asked a surprised Pippin.  
  
"Yes. I know exactly what you feel like."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I had a little to much to drink myself, Pippin. I was asked to sing songs. So I did, but I ended up slipping on some ale. The-"Frodo was cut off.  
  
"What's that have to do with, what I feel like?" Pippin asked, annoyed.  
  
"You'll see, if you'll let me continue," they looked at each other unsure for a few moments, then Frodo did what he said he would. "Then, the Ring fell on my finger. I disappeared in front of everyone. That's worse in a way than what you did." He said with a faint grin. Pippin looked up from the bedcovers for the first time in a while, and looked unbelievingly at Frodo.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes, Pippin, I did." There was a more comfortable silence. Then Pippin went on.  
  
"So, you don't hate me?"  
  
"Of course not, you silly Took," Frodo grinned before Pippin could go on. "Neither does Sam."  
  
"That's good. What about Merry? Does he hate me? Or is he over it?" Frodo looked down, very awkwardly. He tried to ignore the question.  
  
"You're not in trouble with me..." Frodo paused looking at Pippin straight in the eyes. "You may be in trouble with the other two though," he finished forlornly.  
  
"I thought you said Sam didn't hate me!"  
  
"He doesn't. He's just not happy with you. He's afraid for me and all, like usual."  
  
"What about Merry?! Does Merry hate me, too?! What's he going to do to me? Frodo, I'm your cousin although I don't deserve to be, but what's going to happen to me?! You must tell me!!!" Pippin was in a rushed fury.  
  
"Pippin, Pippin. There, there, shush. It'll be okay. You know, you sounded just a little like Sam. It's going to be okay soon."  
  
"Stop with the comforting! Merry's my bestest friend of all, I DESERVE to know what's going on!!!" Frodo looked down, not very happy with the way this was going.  
  
"Merry is very upset Pippin. I don't think he actually hates you, he just hasn't figured out that he *doesn't* hate you yet. He doesn't really want to talk to you. He's really mad. I would stay out of his way if I were you," Frodo leaked out the information quickly. Pippin's expression didn't change.  
  
"Frodo, what are they going to do to me? I need to know, NOW." Frodo looked at him looking very melancholy.  
  
"Pippin, I can't warn you."  
  
"WARN ME?!! And why not, Frodo Baggins?!" Pip whispered harshly so not to scream and recreate the last mess up. Frodo looked down, guiltily.  
  
"I'm under an oath," he whispered.  
  
Pippin looked at him, terrified. He knew how bad this must be if Frodo were under an oath not to tell. Pippin looked up with fake courage and plastered his eyes to the wood wall. 'If only I had known...' he thought. 'If only I had known.' Frodo spoke breaking Pippin's line of thought.  
  
"Pippin," he began wondering exactly how upset his cousin was, who he was deeply sorry for, "We need to leave now."  
  
"And go where, might I ask?"  
  
"For all of our safety we must stay in a human's room tonight. The Nazgul are out searching, and we need protection," said Frodo quietly.  
  
Boy, did Pippin know about needing protection. He felt like a small little mouse that was completely surrounded by starving cats. The image made him shudder as he left to follow Frodo to the human's room.  
  
#####  
  
A/N: Enough angst for you yet? LOL! I loooooooooooooove hobbity angst. *big grin* BTW, Merry is SUPPOSED to be OOC, just in case you didn't know. He will be even more OOC next, but I want him to be. The next chapters get even angstier, so you've been warned.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own The Prancing Pony (still love ya, Butterbur), the characters (you're the best, Tolkien), or anything else. I just don't own it. ( Money? Don't make me laugh, I get none from this stuff, just like you other people. 


	3. Pippin Learns His Fate

I Would Never Betray You,  
Please Remember Me  
  
"Frodo, what's a Nazgul?" asked Pippin.  
  
So Frodo explained of how it was a Black Rider, but left out the part where they would never stop hunting him while he had it. After a brief climb up the stairs, and a silence they reached what appeared to be the human's room.  
  
"This is his room, Pip."  
  
"What's his name, cousin?"  
  
"We're supposed to call him Strider. He's going to be helping me along on the Quest. He's going to guide us to Rivendell, then we'll figure out what to do from there," Frodo whispered. "Hopefully we can just keep it there, then go home," just at the mention of home it made Frodo and Pippin grin.  
  
"Can we trust him?" inquired Pip.  
  
"We don't have much of a choice. I warn you though, he looks foul, but speaks fair."  
  
"Okay, Frodo," he said as they opened the door. There was a strange silence throughout the room. Sam was already lying down in bed, but Pip did not see Merry. Pippin did not greet this 'Strider' and Sam first. "Where's Merry?" Was the first words to escape his mouth. The man looked up at him.  
  
"He's not here. He's outside somewhere," Strider answered matter of factly.  
  
"Oh. Why is he out there? Aren't the gates already closed?" the fear evident in his voice.  
  
"They're waiting for him."  
  
"Thanks. Oh, and hi," Pippin said looking at Strider in full. It had been an understatement to say 'he looks foul'. Frodo then proceeded to show Pip the letter he had received from Gandalf.  
  
Finally, after a while, Merry finally showed up. He clambered into the room. He sat down on the bed, and explained what had happened while he was out there, and read the letter. He just ignored Pippin, and everything he said to him. It was getting on later in the night, and Strider had already told them to go to sleep when Pippin got the nerve to really talk to Merry, who happened to be on his right side, while Sam was on his left. Which was not overly comforting.  
  
"Merry,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Oh, it's you. Shut up and go to sleep, fool. Trust me, you'll need it."  
  
"Merry? What is going on? Tell me. Do you really hate me as well? Not just for that one thing surely," Pippin said with uncertainty. Merry laughed at Pip. Merry would possibly wake up Strider with his mirth. "Merry, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Wrong with me?" he sounded surprised. "Fool, you're the only one with the problem. Yes, actually, I do hate you. Not just for your little mess up today, but that's the main thing, you betrayer," Merry's word stung Pippin.  
  
"Merry!"  
  
Pippin couldn't feel his heart beating. All he felt was an inevitable doom, and the sorrow and pain of losing his best friend. 'Merry hates you, Pippin,' Was all he could think. 'Merry hates you. He's the only friend you really need in life, and you lost him!' He couldn't believe it though. They had been friends for so long. Maybe that was the problem. Merry had been around him so long. Maybe no one could stand him that long. 'If that's it, you haven't a hope of marriage either, idiot. You are a fool of a Took. The biggest fool of them all,' All of the good things in Pippin's life he had hopes for seemed to be disappearing right before his eyes. Death sounded oh-so-good at the moment. Although, he would wish for it more in the coming weeks.  
  
The only thing Pippin could ask or say was, "Merry, why? Why, Merry, why?"  
  
"That's going to be Mr. Brandybuck to you, betrayer. I don't have to answer you, but I will. I hate you because you're so annoying, self-centered, you always got me in trouble for what *you* did, all of your pathetic whining, and now you go around trying to get us all killed. I can't take it anymore, betraying fool. I can't take it." Pippin looked at Merry, who had just said that, in horror.  
  
"You don't mean that Merry?! Right?! You can't mean that, Merry! You're my bestest friend in all of Middle-earth! I can't live without your friendship!!! Merry..."  
  
"Pippin, shut your trap! You might wake up Strider," Merry said rather annoyed.  
  
"Me, wake up Strider?" he asked in surprise. "You're being louder than I am, Merry!" Pip exclaimed. Merry sighed.  
  
"Actually, you were being louder than me. I don't want to argue with you any longer, fool."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me fool?" Pippin started, so dangerously close to tears from this conversation it wasn't funny. "What's going to happen to me? I deserve to know seeming as IT IS MY life."  
  
"I don't think you really want to know," the Brandybuck replied surely with a yawn.  
  
"Yes, I do want to know, Meriadoc Brandybuck! I NEED to know!"  
  
"Fine, Pippin. I'll tell you, since you're so set on it. You have to not speak to me anymore until you leave tomorrow though if I tell you."  
  
Pippin had to think about that. 'What does he mean by saying I'm leaving tomorrow?' There were also still lots of things he wanted to tell Merry and ask. He also wanted to say "Sorry" as often as his vocal chords would allow. He had only truly known Merry hated him for less than 5 minutes and he was already having problems. He needed his cousin; Merry still was his best friend. Pippin had always thought he and Merry would never be separated and always be the best of friends, but a lot of things he thought seemed to be going up in smoke lately. It just wasn't fair. Things were going to get a lot worse though starting within the next few sentences.  
  
"Okay, but I HAVE to tell you something first!"  
  
"Get it over with, betraying fool," he stated frustrated.  
  
"I'm so, so, so very extremely sorry for what I said, Mer. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry-"  
  
"Stop that Pip. Are you certain that you want to know just yet? You'd have to be told in the morning anyway," Merry actually had a small look of concern in his eyes. 'Does he not want to hurt me anymore tonight? Do I really need to know if they're going to tell me tomorrow?' Pippin knew the answer to that right away. He had to know what was going to happen in his life. He had to.  
  
"Have it your way, Pip- er- fool. If you must know, tomorrow you're going to be sold into slavery first thing tomorrow morning."  
  
#####  
  
A/N: AHHH!!!!! Poor Pippin. :( . *sniff, sniff* What's gonna happen to him? Will Merry, Frodo, or Sam decide against having him put into slavery, or has Merry and Sam truly lost it? Review to get the next chapter to find out...  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own the Prancing Pony (still luv ya, Butterbur!), or the characters (still the best, Tolkien, thanks!), don't own anything else in this story (not even the title :C ), and I make no money.  
  
Please review if you would like to see anymore, but FLAMES ARE NOT ALLOWED FOR THIS OR ANYOTHER OF MY STORIES!!!!! Thank you!!! G'bye Entmoot 


	4. Sold!

Okay, first off I would like to thank Unhobbity Hobbit. She knows why, and you'll see a little something in here that you may recognize... I'd also like to thank all my reviewers! :D I live off you guys' reviews!!! They effect my mood, and they help me. Thank you!!! Thank you so very much: *hands RotK special edition DVD to the following* pippinheart, hyperactive forever, Estella Brandybuck, Samwise the Strong, and Unhobbity Hobbit. Also I thank the people that have read this, and to the ones yet to review. LYALF!!! Now, to the story... . .  
I Would Never Betray You,  
Please Remember Me  
  
Pippin's eyes widened in horror. This couldn't be true! He was the next thain of the Great Smials, for crying out loud!!! He decided that Merry was surely just joking, but he wasn't so sure.  
  
"Merry, you ARE joking, right? Please tell me you are, please..."  
  
"Betraying fool, I told you that you wouldn't want to know. I try to do something sort of nice for ya, and you won't let me."  
  
"MERRY!!! I wouldn't call selling me into slavery 'nice'! That's just sheer evil!"  
  
"Well, in my mind, so are you."  
  
Pippin couldn't take this any longer. He couldn't listen any longer. 'Merry must be lying. He COULDN'T mean that, he couldn't... Being sold into slavery? That can't happen either! I'm their cousin, they wouldn't..... they couldn't..... Da would buy me back though, I know he would!' he though with uncertainty. He just couldn't believe all that was happening to him. He tried to think back as to what had happened on this very eventful night. 'Stupid Sudo got me to rat out on Frodo,' he shuddered at the word rat, 'Merry got mad. Frodo tried to help. Merry was gone. Strider was going to try to help. Merry hates me,' Pippin thought yet again to himself. He almost couldn't go on thinking. Teardrops started rolling down his cheeks again. 'Sam doesn't like me. And now...and now...' he was forcing himself to think it. 'They're threatening to put me into slavery,' his body started racking with sobs. He couldn't help it. He also didn't care if he woke up Strider, or anyone else in that cursed place.  
  
"Pippin, stop it!" growled Sam who rolled over so not to hear the weeping so loud.  
  
"Shut it, betrayer, shut it!" hissed Merry.  
  
Pippin closed his eyes and tried to hold in his sobs. He was still pouring down tears, he just wasn't making as much sound. Frodo was pretending to be asleep, and pretending he didn't hear or know Pippin was crying. Strider was not awakened, it seemed. Eventually through the tears Pippin fell asleep. Uneasy, cruel dreams haunted him the rest of the night, but would not allow him to wake up. Finally, it came. It was the morning. Pippin was whimpering in his sleep. He wouldn't have his sleep for much longer.  
  
"Perigrin Took! Wake up, you lazy sluggard!" exclaimed Merry jokingly as he started shaking Pippin. Pippin still thinking he was in a dream was just a little startled.  
  
"Yes, sir!" He quickly jumped out of bed to attention, still a little groggy, for he had not really slept that well.  
  
"You called me 'Sir', Pippin?" Merry inquired raising an eyebrow.  
  
Pippin was glad to see this. Merry was acting a little more like his normal self. 'Wait, you idiot! Maybe all of that was just a dream! You've awakened from it! You're not going to be sold into slavery, Merry doesn't hate you, and all is going well. As well as it can get before my breakfasts and tea anyway,' he thought smiling. He laughed.  
  
"Sorry, Merry, I just had a strange, bad dream last night," Pippin said grinning ear to ear. Although, Merry's joking eyes changed to serious ones. Pippin just gathered that he was going to ask how bad his dream was or something, what it was, if he was okay, and if he was too badly disturbed from it.  
  
"Sorry? What for, fool?" Merry started. Pippin's face fell knowing now what was going on. "You're sorry because you called my 'Sir', aren't you? You're not supposed to be. That's what you ARE to call me from now on, betrayer, if'n I ever see you again," Merry said with aversion, glaring at his younger cousin.  
  
"Merry, no... You're not really going to...going to... going to do...that thing to me, are you? You're my best friend, my favorite cousin, and I'm still your friend and family. You wouldn't do that to me, would you? It's not like you. Don't you care about me?" Pippin pleaded.  
  
He looked around, and saw he and Merry were all alone in the room. He wasn't sure if that was a blessing or if it was his end. He looked closely at Merry. For a moment he had a far away look, as if he really did want Pippin to stay with him and be his best friend and cousin he was always with forever. The look quickly changed though.  
  
"Pippin, it's how it goes," Pippin looked at him in terror. "You betrayed us, ratted us out, and if you stayed you would endanger Frodo, Sam, and me even more. You might even put Gandalf and Strider into danger. We just can't risk you coming with us," Merry said looking at Pippin with just a hint of the love and care of a parent; but also with the hate and dislike of an old enemy. Pippin was petrified with fear.  
  
(A/N:*cough* Ah-hem, like in Moria, Pippin? Sorry couldn't resist)  
  
"Merry, I am beyond sorry for what I did. I will NEVER, EVER do anything like that ever again-"  
  
"Pip, you're not going to come with us. Sorry doesn't cut it. You-"  
  
"You don't have to...to...put me into it. Merry, you could just send me home! I'd stay there!"  
  
"How do I know that, Pippin? How do I know that you wouldn't follow us, and possibly get one of us or yourself killed?" Merry sighed hard.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Pippin was still trying to get out of what he had done. Maybe his cousin hadn't meant to put them into death's door, or to betray them, but betray is what Pippin had done. He couldn't believe it. His own best friend and cousin had told where and who Frodo was, and what he had. After Merry had told Sam and Frodo what had happened they had talked. Merry was still really hot, and had actually been the one to suggest that they do... what was going to happen to Pippin. He knew that if they just simply sent him home (because Pippin shouldn't have come anyways. He was still so very young, and not ready.) that Pippin would just follow them. He did NOT want that, but Frodo was very opposed to the idea of Pippin and slavery. They kept talking and making suggestions, none worked. Finally, Merry explained his idea in full to them, as they could think of nothing else. They would put Pippin into slavery, but not for long. As soon as they got the ring to Rivendell and came home they would go get Pip back. Of course Pippin would have changed, would have grown up more, and would be bitter towards them (Merry really dreading that part of it, and Pip being more adultish), but Frodo and them would have more of a chance of making it there and back again alive. They held a vote. Both Merry and Sam voted for that idea, Frodo didn't but accepted it gracefully. By today though, Merry had cooled down a little, but not very much. It was just the thought that he had actually had the idea of putting his own little cousin who needed him into slavery. He didn't like it, but it was the only way.  
  
"Merry, just please don't do it to me, please! I'd do anything, I mean it! Please don't do it, please..." Pippin begged. Merry felt a twang of guilt, but it got quickly replaced after the whole situation replayed in his head. Now he was really angry at Pippin again.  
  
"Fool, I can not undo what has been done by either of us. You betrayed your own family, your OWN flesh and blood! You idiot, you caused more problems for Frodo, and made even more for Sam and me who are trying to help him. You better get your stuff together. The wagon will be here in a little while," Merry said irritably looking out the window. Pippin knew this was the end.  
  
"Merry, you surely don't mean this. You have to be kidding. You're doing this to YOUR own flesh and blood. Don't you even have the slightest care for me?" Pippin asked. Merry look hurt for a moment, nodded, and walked out the door.  
  
"Be ready," Merry said heavily.  
  
After Merry left, Pippin slowly started getting the few belongings he had with him together, and putting them in his bag. He grabbed some food from Butterbur, and waited sadly outside the door. He hadn't heard about their ponies being taken, but if he had he wouldn't have cared. Pippin sat there for about two hours. "The wagon will be here in a little while," Pippin mimicked and spat at the ground. He now hated Merry and Sam for this, and he hated Frodo because he did nothing to help. He wanted to cry again, hoping to relieve the weight of inevitable doom on his chest, but no tears came, and the pressure just kept multiplying. He guessed he had used them all. Pippin spat again and cursed. He hated the world, he hated ale, he hated Sudo Grubb, he hated the ring, he hated this week, this month, this year, and he hated his cousins and the gardener. Then he felt a pair of hands hit his back.  
  
"You there! Are you Perigrin Took?" asked a human. Pippin looked up, fearing the worse and hoping the stinging, red hot, pin-needle pain would stop on his back.  
  
"Y-y-y-yes, s-s-sir," he stuttered with uncertainty.  
  
"Good, you little rascal. I can't wait to get rid of you," he sneered.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" he asked with his used-to-perfection puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Somewhere away from here, you ass," snarled the man.  
  
As Pippin was being loaded onto the wagon like a mule or cattle, with his things which had been thrown into the back (which would be looted before he reached his destination) he heard voices calling him from behind. There were Merry and Frodo. (Sam was getting Bill ready.) Pippin looked at them with eyes of sorrow, hurt, and betrayal.  
  
"Pippin!" Frodo shouted with love for his younger cousin, and started running towards him. 'Why didn't you do anything, Frodo? Curse you to your death!' he thought venomously. 'At least it's only for a little while, but he shall hate me. Curse you Frodo Baggins!!!' Tears stung Frodo's eyes.  
  
The wagon began to move. Merry looked at it with remorse. He couldn't believe he had just sold his cousin to a slave seller. The human threw some coins into Merry's hand. He stared at them, hating them, and dropped them to the ground. Dust went up around the coins, and were being covered, but Merry didn't care.  
  
"Pippin," he started. He was going to tell him not to worry, it wouldn't be long, and that he loved him. He had found out now that he *didn't* hate him. Before he could say anymore Pippin spoke his last words ever heard by Frodo and Merry.  
  
"I would never betray you, please remember me," Pippin spoke, a tear finally falling down his face.  
  
#####  
  
Awww, poor Pippin!  
  
Although, Pippin torture + hobbit angst = :D I'm happy. Nothing against Pippin (especially in RotK, and when Billy Boyd sings *sigh*), I just love it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or places (love ya Butterbur, love ya Tolkien), and I make no money. Sorry, Tolkien, this idea wouldn't leave me alone!  
  
A/N: There is still one more chapter to be written. This is not over, for I shall have what happened after (way condensed) Pippin got sold. *lost puppy dog eyes that would melt Sauron's heart* Please review!!! I still don't accept flames though!!! Thank you for reading this so far!!! G'bye Entmoot 


	5. Stormy Nights

Hey! I would like to thank Unhobbity Hobbit, pippinheart, hyperactive forever, Samwise the Strong, and all of the other people who have/will review. Thank you!!! I meant the humans talk to be uneducated and against most spelling and grammar rules. BTW, I got just as excited writing this as I hope you will when you read it, because I've been listening to "Shelob's Lair" on the RotK soundtrack, and "The Steward of Gondor" when Billy is singing. The timing may not be right on here because I can't check (I lost my preciousessss books), please tell me. I'll fix it. Plz and thanx. Here goes...  
  
.  
  
I Would Never Betray You,  
Please Remember Me  
  
"Pippin I-"Merry began to scream to tell him they'd come to get him soon no matter where he was and how sorry he was, but before he could get anything else out, the wagon disappeared from sight.  
  
Merry sat down and began to cry. Frodo was doing the same. On a normal basis one of the two would've tried to comfort the other, but not today. Merry had wanted his younger cousin in slavery to make him stay away, and Frodo allowed it. Eventually, they stopped crying, and went to find Strider and Sam so they could leave. The sooner they left, the better. For more reasons than one.  
  
*****  
  
Pippin tried to stay seated in the back of the wagon, but was being thrown around by the rough terrain of the road. He could hear the men in the front cursing about anything and everything they wanted to. Pippin just wanted to go home. He loved his cousins, but at the moment he never wanted to see them again. Who could blame him? 'I thought Merry was my best friend. And, Frodo had always been so nice to me before. Sam was a pleasant lad, too. How could they do this to me? Well, I'll show them something,' Pippin decided. 'They said that I couldn't go home because I'd just end up leaving and following them. Do they think I'm that stupid? I will run away from here or where ever I'm going. Not to follow them, but to run home. I'm NOT going to allow myself to stay a slave to some rich jerk, like they want me to,' Pippin deliberated a plan forming in his head. He contemplated over his idea of escape for quite a long while being completely and totally silent. After a while with none of Pippin's whines, grunts, or questions the humans got suspicious.  
  
"Hey, you back there! What are ye up to?" the first human hollered over the sound of the horrid wind that was blowing and the sounds of the forest surrounding them. Pippin looked up and wondered how dumb and trusting these humans were.  
  
"No good," he answered truthfully.  
  
"Oh, shut up, you lazy ass! You can't be cookin up no troubles here. Yous going to be sold to a very old man. Calls himself one of them idiotic Istari's. Ain't that funny? There ain't really no Istari's left around this dumb place. Dey, all left for de west, and abandoned us mens. Ain't that horrible, Tenole?"  
  
"Very horrible, Chakamir."  
  
Pippin's eyes brightened when they mentioned an old Istari. 'Maybe Gandalf is going to get me!' he thought. 'That would be wonderful! Then he could take me home or somewhere else safe away from THEM, and I'd stay there. I wonder what my sisters and parents are doing right now. I wonder if they miss me...' he went on wondering about things that would never matter to him in the end. Before he got too carried away, he needed to really make sure it was Gandalf.  
  
"Sirs?"  
  
"What do you want, scum?" said Tenole.  
  
"What is the name of my ...my new master?"  
  
"Uh, Tenole, what's 'is name? The old bloke that's to buy that there hobbit slave?"  
  
"Saru- Saru... oh, I can't remember! The slave can find out when 'e gets there. Not that he needs to know, 'cause he probably just like the others. Either master, or sir." Pippin's eyes opened in fear.  
  
"Sauron? Is his first name Sauron, sirs?" Pippin asked scared to death.  
  
"Sauron?" Chakamir started mocking him. "Oh, you think the one would really want a stupid hobbit to work for 'im? You give yourself to much credit, you do," Chakamir chuckled.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be to bad of an idea, Chaky. He could do lots of nice dirty work for him that taller and louder ones couldn't do. Hobbits are very useful ya know, if you can get 'em to obey. Dat part is the problem..." Tenole went on babbling about enslaved hobbits. Pippin wondered how many he could be outside of the Shire.  
  
About a weeks worth of nights after that a hard, pounding rain started, and showed no sign of stopping. They were actually just a two day journey from Isengard. By now, Pippin was joined by other slaves in the wagon. Although, he did not really socialize with them. They had scared him though. The other slaves scared Pippin because they talked about the harsh, cruel, torturing, true life of a slave. Pippin swore at that moment out loud to never get a slave, and to free all he could. Also, they scared him in another way. One of the other slaves, a dwarf named Gallatania, had been the first that had tried to escape. The humans saw her and they killed her using a nearby ax, which coincidentally was Gallatania's. Other slaves had tried to escape as well. Let's just say they went from a wagon of fifteen to a wagon of seven. Of course not all of them were going to Isengard like our poor Pippin, some of them were going to Rohan or Gondor. Although with the storm this bad, it being pitch dark, and the wind howling so loud that even if Pippin stomped away from camp he would not be heard, he knew that he had to leave tonight, or never. He was just about to escape when something went amiss. He forgot to make sure the fire was out or he was out of it's seeing distance before he left.  
  
"PERIGRIN TOOK, COME BACK HERE NOW OR YOU WILL HAVE A SLOW, PAINFUL DEATH, YOU SLUGGARD!!!!!!" bellowed one of the humans.  
  
Pippin dashed off when he heard this. He didn't wanna die for not even getting three feet away from camp! He ran as fast as his furry little feet would carry him. (his feet are smaller than Merry, Sam, or Frodo's I think) Pippin kept running. He was almost out of site of the camp. 'I'm almost outta here!' he thought to himself. Then all of a sudden a sharp pain whipped his back. He cried out in pain. It kept hitting him, over and over again all over his back. It felt like a thousand daggers stabbing him over and over again. Pippin was getting bigger lashes on his back each time, each bringing a new wave of pain. Someone was catching up on him. Pippin knew he wouldn't win the race this way.  
  
"I'm going to catch you yet you lazy, sluggard, bastard!!!" screamed one of the men. "I'm gonna catch your sorry little ass, and kill you! I'll make sure you suffer for the longest time possible, with the worse pain you can have without death! I'm gonna- GAK!!!!!" yelped the man, which Pippin thought was Chakamir.  
  
Pippin had jumped over to the side behind a bush, and he picked up a large stick. Whenever the man came Pippin had put it out to trip him. He wasn't going to do it himself, because then the man could pull him out by the leg, and he'd be lost. It worked, and he didn't hear anymore come from him. 'I wonder if that's good or bad,' Pippin thought. 'Well, either way Yer (as he now called himself. It was short for Betrayer), you need to run. If that man catches up with you...' he let the thought fade. It did not need to be finished. Pippin started running off in the direction of what he thought was south, and didn't stop running until noon the next day.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, back with the others Frodo had been stabbed and was in one of his frightful, restless dreams.  
  
"Gandalf!" he called out as if he were to die that moment.  
  
"There, there Mr. Frodo..." Sam was saying along with other words of his thought to be a little comforting. Sam was holding his hand. It was cold. "Mr. Merry! His hand is freezin' cold, and so is the rest of him I reckon. Do we have anymore blankets?" Sam asked.  
  
"No. Frodo already has his blanket, my blanket, your blanket, and Strider's blanket. We don't have anymore," Merry replied sadly. "If only we hadn't gotten rid of Pippin. Not only so we could use his blanket, I just miss him. Maybe things would be different if he were here."  
  
"Doubt it, Sir . I do miss him though Mr. Merry," Sam said mournfully. Merry was close to tears, but he didn't dare cry them here. He didn't particularly want the Black Riders to find them because of his sobs.  
  
"Oh, all I would do if he could just still be here," he whispered quietly. "I love Pippin so much, he's my little cousin and best friend. If only, if only..." he mumbled into the night time storm.  
  
"It'll be okay, Merry," Sam stated more confident than he felt.  
  
"I just wish that-"  
  
"PPPPIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Frodo wailed loudly.  
  
Merry and Sam's ears perked up. They were scared they might here the horrible cry of the Nazgul piercing the night. They relaxed a little when the heard none, and squeezed Frodo's hands so he'd know someone was with him. They hoped this might silent him, but it was not so.  
  
"PIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!!!" Frodo screamed with all of his heart, lungs, and soul. "PIPPPPPPPPPPIIIIINNNNN COME BACK!!!" Frodo's body shook with his breathing and loud bawling.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay Frodo. We're here with you..." Merry and Sam said at the same time. They shared a guilty look. This was going to be a long night.  
  
#####  
  
Well, that wasn't the best chapter I've ever written. *frown*  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, don't make nothing, I thank my readers.  
  
Please review and tell me what ya think, or how I could improbe. Please to the highest degree!!! No flames. Blah, blah, blah, just please review, ppppllllleeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee. LOL. Thank you. G'bye Entmoot 


	6. Branded

Yet again, I would like to thank my reviewers!!! :D I love you guys!!! I love you so much I'm giving you all hobbit plushies when you review this chapter! I'll give out two each, and you get to choose who they are! You even get to choose a nice little quote of theirs that I can put on here with your pen-name and the hobbits' name that you chose. :D :D :D :D :D You can tell I'm in a good mood, LOL. Sorry it took me so long to get on here.  
  
.  
  
I Would Never Betray You,  
Please Remember Me  
  
Pippin kept running. Sweat was slowly trickling down his shirtless back. He had long since thrown off his shirt because of all the heat from the storm, and he had been running for hours, so it seemed a smart thing to do. When, the sun reached its peak in the sky Pippin decided it could take a rest now. Not only because he'd surely lost the slave-sellers because of how long he ran, because of how exhausted he now was. He stopped running and rubbed his sore, throbbing legs. His body was going to make him regret running so hard for so long, but he didn't care, as long as he was safe. After rubbing his legs, Pippin fell down to the ground, asleep before his head even collided with it. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get to sleep very long before he was rudely awakened.  
  
"You there! Young sir! Wake up!" hollered an elderly human whilst kicking Pippin in his side and legs, which hurt REALLY badly.  
  
"Huh? What?" asked Pippin, not fully awake, and still sort of dazed from his sleep.  
  
"What's your name?" said the man looking over Pippin carefully. The man noticed a bracelet on Pippin's hand, but said nothing else at the moment.  
  
"My name? It's Pip- er I mean- uh..."  
  
"What's your name, boy, spit it out!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. My name is Yer."  
  
"That's a strange name. Can I see your wrist?" Pippin looked up at him bewildered. What was so great about his wrist? "Come on, lad, let me see your wrist, or I'll kick you again," warned the man.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Pippin.  
  
The man took Pippin's left hand in his. Pippin looked up in wonder. 'What on Middle-earth does he want to see my wrist for?' Pippin studied his wrist, as did the man. Pippin quickly cursed under his breath.  
  
"So you are the one my sons were looking for! You have the slave bracelet they give out," started the old man, who got down on his knees and started clawing and punching Pippin who cried out in pain. The man continued, "Oh, so you don't like this, eh, slave? Well, you betterest believe that it gon' a geta lot worse, you! Just you wait, Yer, until I give you to my sons. They gon' a give you a good thrashing, and you deserve it!!! You got th' nerve to run-away. Why..." the man went on babbling and hurting Pippin.  
  
Pippin tried to fight back, he really did. He was doing everything he could, but he quickly found out, that did nothing but get you hurt worse. He was trying to just ignore the sharp pains all over him, and the blood spilling from various cuts. Finally, Pippin took all his strength and got up, and tackled the aged man, shouting his battle-cry. Then, after a few blows with him on top of the tackle viciously fighting the man, he had almost won. He wasn't sure if it was too easy, or if he had just received the extra 'umph' one could get when in a bad situation, hurt badly, and mad as Mordor to get back at the one causing the pain and suffering.  
  
"You, little rascal! You just wait, you..." the man went on cursing at Pippin, but it did not help his situation any. Then Pippin felt something hit the back of his head. Hard. He fell down, and was blacked out.  
  
*****  
  
It was the next afternoon, and Frodo had finally awakened.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! How are you, sir?" asked Sam bursting with mirth and pride as his master was now awake. Frodo said nothing back. He just lay there staring at Sam as if he were a stranger, with his chest slowly rising and falling with each breath, as he lay in the wilderness.  
  
"How much longer will he last, Strider? He seems so lost..." Merry inquired. He was so very worried about Frodo, but at the same time he couldn't keep thoughts of his younger Took cousin, out there somewhere. Out there being worked to the bone, not fed, being beat, hating him... Merry shuddered. 'And his last words to me were, "I would never betray you, please remember me." Out of all the despicable things he could've and should've said to me, he just wanted us to remember him,' he thought. He felt a larger lump in his throat, and just tried to push the thought back.  
  
"If we hurry we can get him to Rivendell in time."  
  
"Will he be alright?" Merry's eyes were shining with tears for his two cousins. Strider paused before answering.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know anything until we get to Rivendell. Hopefully, he'll be okay though."  
  
Thus, time slowly passed.  
  
*****  
  
Slowly Pippin began to awaken a few days later. He didn't know when it was or where he was. All of a sudden he feels pain flaring all over him. He had been kicked...again.  
  
"Why, hello there, Yer," Chakamir mocked. "You've decided to wake up and join us. You didn't really think you could escape us did you?"  
  
Pippin looked down in shame. He had been caught, and brought here. Again. Things seemed to keep repeating themselves. He wished he could have a repeat of "That Night", as he called it, so he could change what he did and said.  
  
"Where are we, sirs?" inquired Pippin, who desired to know something about what was going on.  
  
"Where are we, or where is we going?" asked Tenole, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Where are we going," said Pippin.  
  
He was generally surprised they had given him a choice about ANYTHING. He was even more surprised that he hadn't been killed and wasn't dead. 'The way they talked... Maybe that's mostly all they do is talk... You saw what they did... So? Maybe that's all they're going to do to you,' Pippin thought. He was pretty good at figuring out when people were just talking and when they meant it. Pippin had sure been in trouble enough to know.  
  
"Well, some place you know," started Tenole.  
  
"You're going to the Shire!" bursted Chakamir with a smile.  
  
Pippin's eyes opened in shock. 'They're taking me to the Shire??! They must be joking. Why in all of Middle-earth would they take me to my home, practically to my front door? Is this some kind of joke? Is this what Merry and Frodo were actually doing to me?' he knew the answer to that question before he even finished. 'You betrayed them, Yer; they wanted you to be a slave, for real. They wanted you to suffer because they hate you. They hate you. They hate you. They hate you, and your big, fat mouth is to blame, and that cursed ale, and that cursed, cursed, cursed Sudo Grubb. They didn't plan for this. What is happening to me?' Pippin was stumped and just sat there in silence.  
  
*****  
  
"It's October 24, 10:00 in the morning if you would like to know."  
  
Frodo had now awakened hungry and wondering in Rivendell and Gandalf was speaking to him. As soon as Frodo got the information of where Gandalf had been, and that it was Glorfindel's horse that helped bear him to safety (Frodo couldn't remember) he thought he would go to sleep. Although, Gandalf had a question for him first.  
  
"Frodo, my lad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've seen Meriadoc here, but where is Pippin? Don't they always travel together, or did you actually convince Pippin to stay home while you went on a journey?"  
  
Frodo could feel the guilt building up in him and the tears stinging his eyes. He did not want to answer this, he was weak, tired, hungry, and just not up to it.  
  
"Frodo, my lad? What's wrong? Nothing happened to Pippin, right?" Gandalf looked really worried. Even he didn't want something to happen to that mischievous Took, of whom he had become attached to. Frodo gulped.  
  
"Well, something *did* happen to him, but as far as I know he's not dead," Frodo answered, tears starting to spill down his face. The guilt had been killing him, and already that dream he had of Pip in the wilderness was haunting him.  
  
"Frodo, what happened?" Gandalf looked genuinely concerned about the matter, and in fact was.  
  
"He- he- we... I just wanna go to sleep, Gandalf. I'm very glad to see you, I am, but can I speak to you of this later?" Frodo's tears that had streamed down his face had ceased as he pleaded, and turned over to try to sleep himself away from his cares and worries.  
  
"Alright. Tell me when you're ready, Frodo. Sleep well," Gandalf said and stood and turned to leave.  
  
Frodo almost laughed. "Sleep well," Gandalf had said. 'I was never a good sleeper. Now that I'm pretty much healthy with this cursed ring, and my own cousin in slavery because of me there's not a way in Middle-earth, Mordor to the Bay of Belfalas, could I sleep well,' he thought bitterly. Although, he still fell asleep after a few minutes, but was tormented by dreams of Pippin being beat to death, the ring, and when he had to tell Gandalf what was going on.  
  
*****  
  
About a week later, Pippin woke up feeling more paranoid than usual. He looked in the direction of where he thought he was being watched, as to be killed, and his eyes opened wide in horror. There was Chakamir. Not only was it Chakamir, it was Chakamir with a dagger.  
  
"Why, good morning," Chakamir sneered evilly. "Did you sleep well, Yer?" Pippin gulped. This was NOT good.  
  
"F-f-f-fine, s-sir. Wh- what are you doing?" Pippin asked terrified and lying.  
  
"Oh, nothing too bad," he had an expression of sheer evil. "I'm just going to carve our mark into your right arm," he finished casually.  
  
Pippin's eyes were about to pop out in fright. 'Oh my gods. He won't, he can't, he shouldn't-' Pippin let out a cry of pain.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..." Pippin yelped.  
  
The dagger was being guided through his arm. Pippin started howling and bawling. It felt like the man kept it in his arm for about 5 million millenniums, but in truth was only in for about 45 seconds, which is pretty much an eternity with something like that in you arm. As he was screaming his severe pain to the world he bit down on Tenole's leg. If it hadn't been for that, he probably would've bit his tongue off. He was being cursed at and threatened by Tenole, but he just bit down harder. Pippin tasted his blood and skin. He hoped that he caused Tenole an injury that would always leave an ugly scar on his skin.  
  
Pippin looked at his arm as soon as the dagger came out. There was a puddle of blood surrounding his arm. Normally this would have made him cry harder, but it just made him stare and wonder if he was going to lose enough blood to die. 'How much does it take anyway?' went through his mind, occasionally when the hurting wound allowed him to think at all. The humans, though harshly, cleaned his wound. They didn't want Pippin getting too much of an infection before he got to his master(s), and they didn't want him to bleed to death.  
  
After about an hour Pippin's cries calmed to hiccups. He looked at the mark on his arm. It reminded him of a brand that cattle get. Written in the common tongue, in cursive, was this: T&C-S. Chakamir was the first to speak.  
  
"You know, Yer, you sure did cry harder 'an a baby. Believe me, ye did, becausea I done this to babies before, I'ave. You have too, 'aven't you Tennie?"  
  
"Yep, sure have. Yer cries harder than a three month old, he does," the men chuckled, and went on mocking Pippin. He saw the inscription, but since his brain was crowded by waves of his hurting limb, he couldn't make out what it meant.  
  
"Sirs?" Pippin gulped and hiccupped out.  
  
"Yeah, whatcha want, Yer?" the mimicked his voice to themselves then broke out in silent laughter.  
  
"Sirs, I wanted to know, what the letters mean." Pippin said timidly.  
  
"Boy, he is dumb, isn't he, Tennie?" It was now obvious by the way Chakamir walked and how he was now slurring his words, he was drunk. Not good, at all, Pippin figured. Tenole pretty much ignored what Chakamir said.  
  
"Yer, it's quite simple. Even them stupider than mud, rangers can understand it. T stands for Tenole. C stands for Chakamir. S stands for slave. Do you get it now?" Tenole answered almost politely, though he spoke as if Pippin was a three year old. "Also, Chakamir, don't EVER call me Tennie again," Tenole glared at his partner.  
  
"Yes, sir, I understand, sir." Pippin said, not even paying attention that the word "sir" was actually in use from his vocabulary. His mother would have been thrilled. 'My mother...' then went on to a line of thought Pippin just tried to forget. He rode quietly in the wagon for a few more days, waiting to see if he'd ever get to set eyes on his beloved Shire again.  
  
*********  
  
Okay, I like this chapter a bit better. Pippin got branded! Awww, poor Pippin. I think he might need someone to comfort him some way or another. Poor, poor Pippin. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, okay peoples? The next chapter will start with Frodo at the Council of Elrond.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the places or characters (you RULE Tolkien), and I don't make any money from this. *sigh* Though, how I wish I did... 


	7. How Did it All Come Down to This?

Thanks to all my great reviewers! Just a side note: as always the men are supposed to have horrible speaking skills and stuff, so they are not really my errors, so to speak. Thanks. The hobbit plushy thing with quotes is going to be continued until I *GASP* finish this story. Feel free to do it for a first time or again (diff quote and/or diff hobbit if you've already done it), in fact I encourage it. Now, as I promised...  
  
hyperactive forever- Pippin: You need intelligence on this mission...quest...thing.  
  
Unhobbity Hobbit- Pippin: Gollum, Gollum. Frodo: I don't carry water in my pockets!  
  
.  
  
I Would Never Betray You,  
Please Remember Me  
  
"The ring must be taken to the Cracks of Doom in Mordor," Elrond said, and continued babbling.  
  
Frodo sat there. He was in shock. 'We can't just leave the ring here? Why? Why is this happening to me?'  
  
"One of you. One of you must take it there. Who will take it?" asked Elrond.  
  
Frodo was staring at the ring, displayed in the middle of the council as if it were an object for show at a museum. The ring was speaking, but no one else could hear it probably. Everyone was fighting about who would or wouldn't take it. Frodo's thoughts were flying through his head, almost too fast for him to catch the most of them. 'Someone has to take it.'  
  
'They may be going to their death.'  
  
'Why don't you take it? You got it here.'  
  
'Yes, and I almost died.'  
  
'You should take it. You'd get longer to have it, to hold it... then you could get rid of it. Get rid of it in the mountain.'  
  
'I don't even know the way out of here. I couldn't even chose the right direction to Mordor from the very edge of here.'  
  
'Well, who else could take it? Someone could probably help guide you.'  
  
'Why when they might die, on my behalf?'  
  
'They would die on the behalf on destroying the ring,' Frodo tried to keep the pros and cons going (cons obviously outweighing the pros), but the ring began speaking to him. He couldn't make it leave him alone.  
  
"I'll take it. I'll take it! I'll take the ring to Mordor! ...Though I do not know the way," Frodo said looking around the council members. He received looks of surprise, despise, respect, and bewilderedness.  
  
Then people started coming up to him who actually *wanted* to help him on his way. Sam had jumped out of a bush, and yet again, sworn his loyalty to Frodo.  
  
"You are now the Fellowship of the Ring," said Elrond looking both pleased and plagued.  
  
Elrond went on telling them about as soon as his sons, Elrohir and Elladan, got back from searching, they would begin their journey. Frodo was glad that he had a bit longer left with Bilbo and just being here before the started leaving. Then something hit Frodo as he thought about how he was staying in Rivendell then leaving to go to Mordor. 'I can't go get Pippin!' rushed through his mind.  
  
*****  
  
Pippin awoke to a familiar aroma. An aroma that he could only describe as something he loved. 'I'm in the Shire! I've made it to the Shire!!! I'm almost home!' Pippin smiled warmly recognizing the outskirts of his beloved homeland. He almost even burst out a 'thank you!' to the men.  
  
"What do you look so happy 'bout, eh, Yer?" sneered Chakamir. "Ye glad to be home? Awww, ain't it so cute, Tenole? Li'l' Yer is glad to be in his li'l ol' homeland. Isn't that so sweet? Awwwww..."  
  
"Yes, Chakamir, it's quite touching," Tenole said pretending to wipe away an invisible fake tear. "IT has feelings, it does..." he carried on, emphasizing the word "it".  
  
Pippin didn't like the way that the men were talking to him, but he enjoyed just being around his home. At least he now had something comforting around him. Pippin looked around, as if this was the first time he had ever seen the Shire. He looked at it, like a kid looks at the first ride it sees his/her first time at a theme park. Pippin could feel his happiness flowing through his blood. 'Wherever they take me here either: (a) my parents/siblings/family will come and buy me or (b) I'll run away to my beloved home in the Great Smials,' he thought as if nothing could go wrong now that he was back in the Shire.  
  
After riding in the wagon a few more hours, Pippin found himself in Hobbiton. He wondered why they were there. 'What family here in their right minds would want to have a slave?' Then the only two people that could ever be *that* horrible in Hobbiton names came to mind. He was going to be sold to Ted Sandyman or Lobiela Sackville-Baggins. This was not good. He knew there was also the possibility of being given to more traders and taken somewhere very far from his homeland. At least whoever took him here he had more of a chance of running-away from to his own home. 'Running away to get home,' he thought and almost smiled. He used to have thought about running away from his home, and going to live with Merry. Now, he was trying to run away from a situation Merry had put him in, to his home. It was almost complete irony.  
  
"Who, where are you taking me?" Pippin asked shyly, as his arm still hurt really badly.  
  
He had almost forgotten it in excitement, but then it hit the side of the wagon on a bump. Unfortunately, for Pippin the brand served it's purpose well. If anyone saw him they would gawk at him, wide eyed and mouths ajar. A few hobbits asked him about it while they were near him, but the Took just ignored the questions and hung his head in shame.  
  
"Where are we taking you, eh? Well, look at where you at. See them holes in the ground? Did ye see the sign that said what town you were in, Yer? You're going in one o' dos holes in this town," said Chakamir as if he was talking to a seven year old hobbit.*  
  
"Oh," replied Pippin not really knowing what to say. 'Could he be more obvious?' he wondered sarcastically before Tenole continued.  
  
"You wanna know who the owner is, Yer?"  
  
"Yes, please," Pip answered hoping he'd get his answer.  
  
*****  
  
Frodo couldn't believe this. 'I can't go back and get him. I'm going to...to...to Mordor. I m-may nev-never make it back. I can't get him. He may have to stay a slave forever...' Frodo's thoughts went on. He hit his head on the desk in his room. This was awful. There was nothing he could remember regretting more besides not being there with his parents before they died and getting the ring. He hit his head again, feeling tears pooling up. Frodo hadn't really been able to control his feelings lately. He blamed it on the ring. He then heard someone burst through his door.  
  
"Frodo!" Merry exclaimed looking upset.  
  
'Merry,' Frodo thought. 'Merry's not going with me on the quest...MERRY CAN GET PIPPIN OUT!!!!!' went through his mind. Frodo beamed. Plus, Merry was the one who needed to get Pip out anyway. 'I can't get him out now, no matter how much I want too, but Merry, Merry can. Maybe Pippin may be able to forgive him quicker if he does,' he thought almost happily.  
  
"Yes, Merry lad?"  
  
"Frodo, why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"Tell you? Tell you what?"  
  
"That you're taking the ring to Mordor? I'm going on the quest with you. You can't stop-"  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck! How can you think that? You are NOT going on that quest with me..."  
  
Merry and Frodo continued fighting for a while. Merry with the points of Gandalf and Elrond were allowing him, he wasn't *that* young, and he would follow Frodo no matter what even if he had to start all the way back in Buckland in a bag of mushrooms, carrots, and apples tied up tight. Frodo with the points of Merry being pretty young still, lots of things going for him back at home, Frodo himself would (hopefully!) be fine, and would be worried sick about Merry because if anything ever happened to him on his account... Then Frodo remembered his other main point.  
  
"Merry," Frodo started.  
  
"Frodo, stop it! I'm going with you whether you like it or not. I wish you were a little more appreciative. I mean, you're my cousin and I love you so much I could never let you go on this thing without me, and...Frodo, I'm willing to lay down my life to help you and destroy that nasty ring. Why don't you want me coming? Reasons being different than the other things you've told me," Frodo felt as if he were being undressed by the glare he was receiving from Merry as Merry had finished saying all of that.  
  
"Merry, I do appreciate it, I really do. I love you too, but the other thing I've yet to bring up is that of Pippin. Wh-"Merry interrupted with a groan.  
  
"Why, are you bringing him into this. You know that I'm weighed down by what I did. I feel terrible about it, you know I do. I don't need the guilt trip from you, too," Merry hissed, then sighed.  
  
"I'm not trying to give you a guilt trip! I just received one myself today, several actually," Frodo said thoughtfully thinking about the look on Gandalf's face when he told him, what Elrond had said (it was over a different matter), and one he had gotten by a look Sam had given him earlier that day. He started again quickly, "Anyway, I was trying to say, who's going to get Pippin out of slavery? How's he going to get out of it?" Frodo breathed deeply after finishing saying that.  
  
Merry and Frodo shared a look. They both knew right then that neither of them or Sam would be going back to save Pippin until or unless they finished the quest. This helped add to their motivation right then and there, but they wouldn't be leaving Rivendell for a few months at least. This was turning into one of the most horrific things to ever happen to Merry and Frodo family wise. Merry began to wonder, 'How did it all come down to this?...'  
  
#####  
  
said Chakamir as if he was talking to a seven year old hobbit*. = In case you don't know lots of things about hobbits and didn't know about this, hobbits progress slower and live longer than humans. So a seven year old hobbit, in my mind, is similar to a very young human, possibly around the ages of 3-5.  
  
A/N: Okay, this was sort of a filler chapter. It's kinda short, and I don't like it very much. There's not even a good amount of angst. :@ Grrr... This also involved a case of writer's block. Sorry! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! *looks at clock and begins writing madly as she has to start school on Monday for the first time in almost a month* (I had been in the hospital, was then put on homebound, and then spring break finally rolled around... LOL) (***NO FLAMES***)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this!!! *sob* (You still rule though, Tolkien! You're a genius! ;D) I don't make any money either. *double sob*  
  
Please review!!! It would make me very happy! Tell me what I could do better, what you liked, an idea for the next chapter, or almost anything. I live off reviewsesssss..... 


	8. His Own Beloved Home

Thank you, reviewers, thank you! *bows* *my friend Amber throws books at me* LOL. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, it's just that I've been studying for the KCCT or KATS as it's more commonly known (if u don't know wut it is ask in ur review), working on my writing portfolio for school, and trying to catch up with all the stuff I missed being out of school. *sigh* Oh, and BTW...  
  
hyperactive forever- Pippin: "It's working, Merry," Merry: "I know it's working! RUN!" Enjoy your plushies! (and everyone else who got them last chap)  
  
Now, what you've been waiting for...  
  
.  
  
I Would Never Betray You,  
Please Remember Me  
  
.  
  
Pippin did not have to wait very long for his answer, as to who was going to be his new 'master' or 'mistress'. Chakamir tried to answer him very quickly.  
  
"Yer, y're goin' to d Sa-Sax-Saz-Sal-Sack-"  
  
"The Sackville-Baggins'?! YOU'RE TAKING ME TO THE S-B'S?!!!!!" Pippin hollered. He couldn't believe this, though he had half expected it. The two men gave him a look then nodded grumbling under their breaths.  
  
Pippin couldn't believe of all the things in the Shire he was actually going to be SOLD to the S-B's. That was a crime and totally outrageous in itself! It was pure evil!!! Then Pippin started thinking (a/n: wwwwhhhhoooooaaaaa, it thinks!), 'If only Pa could see me now. He'd help- oh yeah! Yer, you idiot, you can run away!' Pippin smiled to himself at this, but the smile quickly faded. 'Why would he want you to come back? Why would he and Ma ever even want to see you again? Huh? What's so great and special about you? You've disgraced the name of Took in the worst way possible. You betrayed your own family and friend. They may even be dead by now,' Pippin's frown deepened. He couldn't believe his luck even more now. He was going to have to actually DO things that the S-B's WANTED him to do, and he couldn't escape. His family would NEVER want him back now. He had disgraced the name of Took so badly, that even they would dislike him. They might even disown him if he came back. Tears threatened, but he gritted his teeth and made himself smile. Then finally Pippin felt something he hadn't in a while. The wagon came to a halt.  
  
*****  
  
Pippin looked around once again in wonder. This place was so, so familiar, yet so new and distant, and hated. They were outside the walkway of Bag-End. Pippin still loved Bag-End deep within himself, he had to, but he had a feeling that so many bad things were going to happen to him here at the expense of Lobelia and her son. He was still just sitting there staring when he felt pain connect with the back of his head.  
  
"Go ah'd and get out, you good for nothing, Yer!" exclaimed Chakamir.  
  
Pippin put his hand to the back of his head, because he felt something trickling down his neck. He figured it was blood, but he did so anyway. He brought his hand quickly back, and it was covered in the crimson liquid most beings called blood. Pippin's eyes got big. He had never seen so much of his blood come out so quickly. He tried to get up so not to be hit with the whip he now noticed that Tenole was holding, but fell right back down. He felt so dizzy. At that moment Lobelia came out of Bag-End smiling evilly. (and in Pippin's mind circling around him while doing so) He knew then that for the rest of his life he would really be experiencing Mordor torture in the Shire. His own beloved home.  
  
#####  
  
Okay, that was SHORT, but it was also all about poor li'l Pippin. *sniff, tear* That was a fill-in chapter, because the next one's going to take place a few months from then. And yes, it will include our fave fellowship. I'll try to get the next chapter up before Monday. I can't promise much else because I'm having some major family problems that will affect the next three years of my life. Again, I am so very sorry for the shortness and wait, the next one will be longer. Hopefully, MUCH longer. I'll also be listening to Evanescence the entire time I type it, so it'll probably have even more lovely hobbit-angst and torture. Well, cheers, and have a nice day!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pippin, The Lord of the Rings, Bag-End, the Shire, Mordor, or anything else that WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL Tolkien wrote, did, thought, etc. I don't make any money.  
  
May Mordor never torture you! Lots of love and please review without flames!!! G'bye Entmoot 


	9. Mordor Torture

Reviewers- Thank you. I'll do the quotes next chapter, k? This will be even more angsty and depressing hopefully (or just more Pippin torture), because my old best friend and I just parted ways, and I'm listening to "Tourniquet" by Evanescence over and over and over...  
  
(note: Lobelia might be OOC because besides knowing she's impolite, kind of mean, and Bilbo, Frodo and the others despise her I don't know much else. Much apology if she's OOC like everyone else. *sigh of annoyance at her dreadful writing of this story* I don't normally write like that so much...)  
  
.  
  
I Would Never Betray You,  
Please Remember Me  
  
.  
  
Frodo was leading the way out. They were finally leaving Rivendell. Leaving where he'd been living the past few months. Leaving where he was healed. Leaving the elves. Leaving the calm. Leaving the beautiful. Leaving the long nights of songs filling the air, the poems flowing through the breeze, and the peace that filled the country. Leaving the security. Most of all leaving Bilbo, and never going back for Pippin. This thought weighed heavy on Frodo, but there was nothing he could do about it. This is how things had to be. He had to take the ring, and neither Merry nor Sam would go back to save Pippin, because they wanted to help him. Frodo silently cursed the ring then realized he didn't have a clue where he was going.  
  
"Gandalf, is Mordor left or right?"  
  
Gandalf answered him, and then as soon as they left the fair land of Rivendell he took the lead with Strider-er-Aragorn, whatever his name is, following close behind. Frodo went back in the line by Merry and Sam.  
  
"Merry, this isn't right you know. We shouldn't just go off and leave him!" Frodo said, eyes sparkling with concern.  
  
"Frodo, Eru, can you get off it? I'm guilty of the horrible deed; you don't need to keep reminding me of it. We did what we did. It can't be taken back. I'm going with you to the end of ends to help you get rid of that thing around your neck," Frodo's eyes got a little glazed over at this, but tried his best to ignore the thoughts of 'that thing around your neck', and pay attention. "Sam wouldn't leave you for anything, so you're stuck with us. You can't leave, you are the ring bearer. We've got to live with it. We'll see Pippin again. As soon as this quest is over, we'll go back and get him. Okay?" Merry had started out annoyed, but ended in a friendly tone. What he couldn't understand was how upset and attached Frodo seemed to be with Pippin. It just wasn't natural, but then again, neither was he. Frodo nodded, and Merry went on to catch up with the others for they had fallen behind, with a sigh. Frodo hesitantly followed, his mind now fully occupied with all the corruption that happened to the undeserving...like Pippin.  
  
******  
  
"Why, hello, little Pippin," Lobelia stated with a smirk. Pippin spitted at her feet. In return he got hit on his already hurt head with the whip again.  
  
"Don't be afraid to hurt this one, ma'am. It's the only way to get him ter do whatcha want him to. He even tried ta run away ferm us once, he did, so be very careful."  
  
"Oh, don't worry; this one won't get away from me. Will you, Pippin?"  
  
"Don't call me Pippin, p-p-please," Pippin said the last word as if it were poison to his mouth. He had never said the word "please" to Lobelia or any other S-B at that.  
  
"Oh, what would you like to be called then?" she asked mockingly, smiling nastily.  
  
"Yer."  
  
"Really? Did you betray somebody or something? I'm assuming you're not called that because you're a prayer doing hobbit... Anyway, 'Yer' answer my question. Now." Pippin stared at her kind of surprised by how much she had guessed and he had yet to be around her for five minutes.  
  
"No," he replied looking down. Lobelia whipped him on the back. He could feel some blood sliding down his back from the thin slice out of his flesh.  
  
"Go in the store room in Bag End NOW, SLAVE!!!!!" she hollered. She cracked the whip in the air above his head just to make sure he got her point. The Sackville-Baggins glowered at Pippin as he ran off in sheer disgust.  
  
"Watch him run!" Chakamir exclaimed.  
  
"Mrs. Sackville-Baggins, please take good care of him," Tenole sneered; making sure Pippin could hear him. He added a wink to Lobelia.  
  
"Of course, I'll take VERY 'good care' of the young Yer Took," she announced in seemingly good spirits. "Thanks for going through all of that trouble to bring me the rascal. Now go enjoy yourselves!" she threw their money to them.  
  
Tenole and Chakamir left. Neither Lobelia, Pippin, nor any of the other three hobbits saw them again. It was believed (or hoped as the case may be) that if they stuck around they were killed in the Battle of Bywater.  
  
Lobelia waved them off, and walked into Bag End.  
  
"Slave, since my son is off in Stock you must prepare the place for him, plus all the other things I will have you do every single day of the rest of your life. Never try to contact your parents or siblings, they don't care about you," she stared him right in the eyes when she said that. Pippin remained emotionless not believing a word of it. "I don't know who WOULD want you though. You're an atrocious disgrace to hobbits. Now get to work doing..." she finished giving him a list of things to do.  
  
At first he just stared at her. As if he would do ANYTHING she wanted him to do. Then she raised her umbrella and he could see her whip. Pippin ran off to get the things done, already hating it. He hated it even worse because she followed him to the room or place he was working, and stood behind him always eating. 'How did it all come down to this?' he pondered. He would've told anyone who told him this would happen that they were crazy and kicked them out of his hobbit hole. It just so happened Merry would wonder and think the exact same thing in Rivendell.  
  
*****  
  
The Fellowship had just entered Hollin, and was very glad to have escaped the East Wind. Just thinking about how cold and uncomfortable it was made the hobbits shudder. There was something else that made Merry shudder though, and that would be his dear cousin Pippin.  
  
'Why did I leave him behind? Why did I choose to put him into a "temporary enslavement"? Why couldn't I have just sent him home?' another voice in his head answered him.  
  
'He would have just followed you. At least he didn't have to go through the swamp, Weathertop, and beyond.'  
  
'Yes, but he's in slavery! What kind of cousin and best friend would do that?! Merry, you are the worst hobbit to ever walk Middle-earth!' Merry kicked the ground like it would some how make everything better; like it would have changed that night in Bree. So much guilt crowded over his mind, sinking into the black cloud that seemed to partially cover his vision. He couldn't believe how horrible he had been. His heart ached with such a pain, it could not be described. 'My own poor little cousin...' started somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind, but got interrupted.  
  
"Merry, don't say that. I find no reason to call you the worst hobbit that walked Middle-earth. I quite like you," said a friendly voice. Merry looked up startled. Then sighed in relief. It was just his newly found friend Boromir.  
  
"Hullo? I didn't by chance..." Merry slowly let his sentence fade.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid you did speak aloud, Meriadoc. What have you done that's so horrible? I can't see you being capable of anything bad. You hobbits are nice creatures, second only to the men of Gondor," Boromir said sweetly, but in his mind truthfully. Merry couldn't help himself from hearing a voice in his head say, 'Well, he obviously doesn't know you, ya cursed Brandybuck.' Luckily, Boromir didn't seem to have heard him thinking about Pippin.  
  
"I...well- you see.......erm...uh, I'd rather not speak of it," he stuttered out finally. Boromir raised an eyebrow as if surprised that a hobbit could have a secret seeming as they were so care free. 'So unlike myself,' Boromir thought, and let the subject matter rest.  
  
*****  
  
Somewhere outside a rooster crowed, and Pippin awoke. For the first month or so he groaned and moaned then slowly awakened. That did nothing, but get him hurt in the end whenever Lobelia awoke before him. Pippin looked over at the calendar. He had been there for about two or three months. He wished that this torture would end, and he could leave.  
  
Quickly, he finally got dressed and ran to fix Lotho and Lobelia's breakfast. As he worked on it the aromas of bacon, eggs, toast, scones, sausage, and pancakes filled his nostrils. No matter how often this happened and how much he wanted it, he always got this look of heavenly desire on his face as he cooked. Lotho came into the kitchen.  
  
"What are you cooking for breakfast today, slave?" He asked yawning.  
  
"I'm fixing eggs, toast, scones, sausage, bacon, and pancakes, Lotho sir," Pippin answered not looking up from the bacon.  
  
"Again? You fixed this last week," Lotho whined. Then saw Pippin staring at the food. "Now, don't go getting any ideas, slave! That food is for us, and I know where Momma keeps her club," he threatened smiling, thinking of abusing Pippin. Not that he didn't enough already.  
  
"Yes, sir," Pippin acknowledged easily, but he shuddered remembering.  
  
One of his first days of cooking breakfast he had gotten hungry, and so had taken a piece of bacon. Lobelia found out, and hit him with a whip five times on his back, and then slammed a club, for hobbit use, in to his head three times. Pippin never again ate any of that. Pippin only got two meals a day (which is hardly anything in hobbit standards, and this is PIPPIN we're talking about). His breakfast consisted of the left over oats from the pony's bag the day before, and his supper was a carrot and two apples. For each meal, he was made to drink the same water that the animals used which was in front of the road. So not only was he close to starving and thirsting to death, he was being embarrassed at the same time. He got used to the drinking thing, but not the other. He was also abused daily, sometimes for nothing. The S-B's seem to think it 'fun'.  
  
As soon as Lobelia and her son finished eating Lobelia looked up at Pippin with a smile. This almost frightened him. Lobelia NEVER smiled at him. She didn't even do the evil 'I-hate-you-and-may-some-day-kill-you' smile.  
  
"Yer, my slave?" Lobelia coaxed. Pippin hated it when she called him 'my slave'.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?"  
  
"I have some great news for you!" she giggled. Pippin stared. Lotho left the room rolling his eyes and mumbling something. "Well, don't you want to hear it?" she asked about to burst after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Pippin replied in uncertainty.  
  
"You're going to get married! I can't have you be a bachelor the entire time you work for me. That would bring pain to who your one is," Lobelia explained.  
  
"Uh, thanks?" he answered still very unsure, though he was thinking, 'Since when does she care if she brings pain to someone?'  
  
"You're welcome! Now come along with me," she said standing walking towards Lotho's room. Pippin with his eyes wide and blinking rapidly followed.  
  
When they arrived, Lobelia shoved Lotho out of the way of his closet. Lotho shoved Pippin down to sit on his bed. He tried to remember the last time he'd been so confused. He couldn't remember it. Pippin blamed it on the many hand bashings he had for not being able to remember didly-squat of the things he didn't do day to day. In a few seconds of clothes flying and things falling and getting messed up Lobelia emerged carrying a very nice out fit.  
  
"Come on, Yer, go try this on. You must get ready, for you're getting married in an hour," she said like it would be stupid if Pippin didn't already know that.  
  
After Pippin tried on the black trousers and suspenders, with a light blue shirt and a cream vest (which were much too large on his very thin body) he turned around slowly as Lobelia directed. 'Oh, gods, why is she having me do this?' he thought. Pippin figured it was all a joke, just to make him look stupid.  
  
"Hmmm, nice, nice. You look good enough, now come on groom! You must go meet your bride and not keep her waiting. That would not be acceptable," she stated. She tugged Pippin out of the room, and Lotho stayed in there glaring at him as he left.  
  
"Who am I marrying, ma'am?" Pippin asked on the way out.  
  
"Oh, you'll see, Took, you'll see," she said smiling the way only match- makers do.  
  
Within a few seconds they were outside and to the party tree. The only people gathered were Robin, the sheriff, and some people Pippin hadn't seen in a very long time.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca!!!" he shouted. He ran over there and gave them all a big hug. He started crying. Pippin had missed his family so much. "Oh, Eru, I love you all!"  
  
"Oh, my Pippin!" Eglantine sobbed. They did not know their son would be there, they were just told to be there or else.  
  
"They said you were dead!" Pervinca, the youngest of the three lasses wailed. About that time Lobelia came over there.  
  
"Now isn't this sweet," Lobelia said sarcastically. "YER, GET UP THERE NOW!!! DON'T MAKE ME GO GET-"  
  
Pippin didn't wait for her to finish. With a longing, very loving, and hesitant look he ran off to the alter. Then, something that Pippin never thought would happen during his now hard life happened. Diamond of Long Cleeve walked up the aisle in a beautiful white gown. Pippin's jaw dropped, gawking at who he had distantly admired for the last few years. 'She's so...stunningly beautiful...' he thought. He felt something stir in him he had not felt so strongly provoked since Crickhollow. He felt love. He also felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, a great desire and want and need for this girl. Then, "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife" Robin stated, and they were.  
  
As soon as Pippin and Diamond kissed the few people gathered (which also included Diamond's parents to all the hobbits I mentioned before hand) cheered. Lobelia then immediately went up to them, shoving in front of the others, and taking Diamond out of ear shot.  
  
"Diamond, my dear, congratulations."  
  
"Thank you!" Diamond's smile went past her ears.  
  
"There is something I must tell you," Lobelia said trying to sound like she cared, but failed.  
  
"What?" inquired Diamond.  
  
"You do know that I purchased Pippin as Lotho and my slave, correct?"  
  
"Well, I've heard it. You'll let him go won't you? I love Pippin so, and I just want to be with him," Diamond stated looking dreamily in his direction.  
  
"I'm afraid not dearie. He's MY property; I bought him, which brings me to the point. You will not be able to live with him. I will let him visit you three nights per week. Is that fair? I do not want you living where he does, and I do not want him moving from where he is at," Lobelia said sternly.  
  
"FAIR?!!" Diamond exploded. She had just married the lad of her dreams and now she could only see him three nights a week?! That's an outrage! "Of course it's ***NOT*** FAIR!!! HE'S MY HUSBAND, HEAR ME? MINE!!! WE WILL LIVE WITH EACH OTHER! IF I CAN'T LIVE WITH HIM, HE'LL LIVE WITH ME. GOT IT FAT HEAD?!!" she screamed.  
  
"Diamond, it's how things are! I warned you-"  
  
"You didn't tell me that though. If money is what you want for his freedom, you shall have it! Just give me my husband for keeps!"  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
Pippin watched Lobelia walk away with his bride. He was angry at first, but then realized 'This is the perfect chance!' He ran over to his family. He got many hugs, kisses, congrats, and questions. Pippin ignored them.  
  
"Look, listen to me!" There was silence, all of them ready to listen. "I got sold into slavery, and the S-B's bought me. She hasn't-"at this Eglantine passed out. His father begged him to continue. "She hasn't let me leave at all. Please, if you care about me at all, which I pray you do, please buy me back!" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"How did this happen to you, little brother?" Pearl asked.  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
"How are you treated?" Pippin was silent.  
  
"Why wouldn't we love you and care about you? We've been worried sick!" Paladin cried out.  
  
"Don't ask...yet." The questions continued, as did Pippin's answers of 'later'.  
  
Eventually, Diamond and Lobelia returned. Diamond was crying and Pippin ran over to her. He held her close in his embrace, and looked over at Lobelia accusingly.  
  
"What did she do to you, Diamond, dear?" Pippin inquired softly in her ear giving her a peck on her cheek.  
  
"Lobelia said there was no way we could live with each other. I can only visit you three nights a week at most. If I don't, then I get it. If I tell Robin, she has people out there to get me. Oh, Pippin, I'm not even allowed to be with you tonight!" Diamond sobbed into Pippin's shoulder. This was too much for him. He wasn't fed properly, he was abused to the point of death, he was worked to the bone with the commands he was given, and now he wasn't allowed to be with his own wife. No torture from Mordor could be worse than this.  
  
#########  
  
Wow, another chapter finished. That was longer. Please tell me what you think of it! I know, major OOCness, SORRY! This was an okay chapter I think. I had more stuff to say, but I was supposed to be in bed two hours ago and I have two tests tomorrow, so if I think of anything else I'll put it in my bio later.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of this stuff. I do not make any money. You do not sue me. We are all happy. :D  
  
Please do review, but no flames! Although, in response to one of my reviews, I do accept constructive criticism, it helps to make a piece better. I do not accept bashings of my pieces whatsoever. Please and thank you! Love you all!  
  
May Mordor never torture you! G'bye Entmoot 


	10. Visions and a Mace

Thanks much to ALL of my reviewers! Especially my newest one, Deagol Smeagol!!! I'm going to be pretty much copying out of the FotR book at first. I couldn't write it any better than THE man Tolkien. So, btw... I DON'T OWN "THE LORD OF THE RINGS" OR ANYTHING IN IT!!! I DIDN'T WRITE ANYTHING IN IT!!!!! I DON'T MAKE ANY MONEY FROM IT!!! DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cough Hmmm, that was strange. Although, let that be counted as my disclaimer, which does not need to follow after my story now. Angst, ahoy! I think this might possibly the angstiest chapter I've written yet. Some of the events may not be the same as what the book says though, so you don't have to tell me. Please and thanks!  
  
hyperactive forever: Pippin: The tree...the tree is talking, Merry!"  
  
### text### = What I copied. gasp! What a bad li'l teen! hand covers mouth LOL!!! reads what she wrote o-0 That was even freakier...  
  
.  
  
I Would Never Betray You,  
Please Remember Me  
  
.  
  
Frodo was chilled. No scratch that, he was freezing to death, as were the other hobbits. He, however, was not aware of it.  
  
###A great sleepiness came over Frodo; he felt himself sinking fast into a warm and hazy dream. He thought a fire was heating his toes, and out of the shadows on the other side of the hearth he heard Bilbo's voice speaking. "I don't think much of your diary," he said. "Snowstorms on January the twelfth: there was no need to come back to report that!"  
  
"But I wanted rest and sleep, Bilbo," Frodo answered with an effort, when he felt himself shaken, and he came back painfully to wakefulness. Boromir had lifted him off the ground out of a nest of snow.###   
  
Even though technically Frodo was wide awake, his thoughts wandered around pointlessly. As soon as he got a sip of the miruvor ###he felt a new strength of heart, and the heavy drowsiness left his limbs.### Frodo, also, received more memories of things he wished to forget, but of which he also longed to think of when times got hard for him. He was thinking of Pippin, but he wasn't thinking of him hurting and working; him starving to death; or even the last time he saw Pippin before he had left. Frodo was thinking of a time long ago when he had been baby-sitting Pippin with Merry at Bywater.  
  
Merry's thoughts were not so comforting. Much unknown to Frodo, he also started dreaming in the snow. Except his wasn't Bilbo not liking his diary.  
  
"Pip? Pippin?!" Merry exclaimed and got up to run. He had heard his little cousin's voice calling to him. He did not sound like the wonderful, young, carefree hobbit lad he had known.  
  
"Merry, Merry," Pippin whispered in Merry's dreams. "If only we could go to Bywater and have a splashing match once more. Then have a lovely night out at The Green Dragon, and you dance with 'Stella and I could dance with Diamond. Oh, Merry, Merry, if only..." Pippin's soft whispering faded.  
  
"Pippin, no. Don't talk that way," Merry shook his head, still trying to find his friend.  
  
"If I could see and hear Frodo laugh again, and the ring gone..." Pippin continued on.  
  
"Pippin, you're going to be fine, I promise," Merry was close to tears.  
  
"You also promised you'd always be here for me. You'd always protect me. You'd never purposely harm me. I've had enough of your promises. If only you hadn'a changed. Then all would be okay."  
  
Merry rushed towards the direction of Pip's voice. Pippin was lying there, wallowing in his own blood. There wasn't an inch of his skin unharmed. There was dirt and sweat all over him. He was skinnier than ANY other being he had seen. It looked as if he hadn't eaten or drank in an extremely long time. Merry was scared, and didn't want to think of how much stinging pain his cousin was in.  
  
"Pip, oh Pippin, what can I do? I'm so dreadfully sorry! If I could change what happened, I would! I would, I swear to you, I would!!!" Tears streamed down Merry's face.  
  
"I just want you to know one thing before I go, dearest cousin that I love, and I want you to tell Frodo and Sam something if they still live."  
  
"They do, they do, but Pippin you shan't die! Don't speak this way! Please!"  
  
"Tell Frodo and Sam that I am sorry, and I love Frodo. Will you tell them?" Pippin was faint of breath now, and struggling. Merry knew he had not the time to run for a healer.  
  
"Of course," Merry answered, not able to say anything else.  
  
"Also, know something, know something cousin."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I would never betray you, remember me. Please don't forget me. Don't forget me. Don't forget me. Please don't forget me..." Pippin's voice faded and he started gasping for his breaths. All of a sudden Merry couldn't hear the breathing of the hobbit whose hand he was holding.  
  
"Pippin, Pippin! No, don't! You can't die on me!" Merry sobbed. "Pippin, Pippin, my Pippin!" Before he could do anything else, Merry was shaken awake by a familiar face.  
  
"Merry?! Are you alright?" It was Boromir, who looked very frightened. Merry breathed hard, as if he had just run a marathon.  
  
"I'm fine, Boromir," Merry said like a terrified bunny.

-----  
  
Pippin got up quietly after hearing the rooster crow again. He was trying not to awaken his sleeping beauty, Diamond. He looked over at the calendar, it was January 12, 3019, Shire Reckoning. It hadn't been but four days since he had wed.  
  
He looked around his shack before going to fix the S-B's breakfast. It wasn't a nice place for second time Diamond and him were alone as husband and wife, which is one of the worst understatements imaginable to him. In the floor there was nothing save old horse hay to lie on; there were kinks and holes all over the walls, and one window, of which all of those let in all the elements of weather and the cold; there were insects all over; there was a wash stand with an old pitcher that contained some of the animals' water that he had to drink; a single shelf that held nothing, but hornets' nests under it; and an old, dusty mirror on the wash stand. 'Why would she want to come here, and see me?' He wondered silently, shaking his head.  
  
Pippin went over to see how he looked in the mirror after cleaning it quickly with one of his shirts. What he saw made him gape in surprise. He was thinner than a willow wand. He even rivaled the fair Goldberry in waist size. Except this was not healthy, he even knew that. He could see almost all his bones, especially his ribs. His skin was so thin right there with nothing under it, so his flesh there resembled the color white. There were bruises, scars, open oozing wounds, and scratches all over him; bags under his eyes; and his once bright, alive, sparkling green eyes were dull and lifeless. They even almost resembled a grayish color now. The only thing almost good about all of this was the huge, toned muscles he saw springing up all over his body. All of this alarmed him (save the muscles, he liked those), and made him wonder even more why Diamond wanted him. 'I will never understand any lass, especially mine,' he thought with a slight smile tugging at his lips. He sat down by his wife, and just looked at her. 'She's so beautiful...' his thoughts continued on until he heard his crooked, almost dead, door open and slam. He got up with a start.  
  
"Yer, just WHAT do you think you're DOING?!!" Lobelia hollered, waking up Diamond in the process.  
  
"Wha – huh?" Diamond asked sleepily. Pippin cursed under his breath hastily.  
  
"Nothing, Diamond. Go back to sleep," he whispered.  
  
"SLAVE, I'M WARNING YOU!..." she was glaring frighteningly.  
  
"I'm working on it! I'm working on it!" he said scared, and not wanting Diamond to see what was probably going to happen.  
  
"What were you doing, Peregrin?" she questioned nastily, yet sweetly.  
  
"I- uh- I was, erm, uh... I..." Pippin hesitated. He wasn't going to tell her he had been looking around his shack, looking in the mirror, and staring at his spouse.  
  
Lobelia wasn't even kind enough to take him outside. While Diamond was still watching she took out a mace, and started to beat him. Pippin let out a keening wail, and fell to the floor. After about seven strikes to his body, she quit. Lotho was calling her telling her that there was company.  
  
Pippin was fighting to keep his consciousness. It was a good thing Lobelia wasn't terribly strong, but he was still extremely injured. Where the spikes had hit, he had deep wounds. Where the club part had collided with his skin Pippin had bruises that were already an ugly black/purple/green/yellow color. Diamond tried to rush over to her love, but was tripped by Lobelia, who smirked.  
  
"Stay away from him," Lobelia said and tried to leave. Diamond had different plans though. She took Lobelia's left ankle and bit down hard. The blood leaked into her mouth. Diamond tried to grab the whip at the same time, which Lobelia had in her belt, but missed.  
  
"I tell you the same. STAY AWAY FROM HIM, BITCH!!!" cried Diamond. That was the first time she had cursed aloud, but if anyone deserved it she figured that Lobelia did.  
  
"You WILL pay for this!" she said and limped away, her ankle bleeding. Diamond would have smiled if her husband had not been so gravely wounded. Before Diamond could get over to Pippin again, Lobelia popped her head back in. She saw that Pippin was still holding on to his awareness.  
  
"Yer, go make breakfast," she said easily and left.  
  
Diamond ran over to Pippin holding him. She could tell he was in no condition to answer questions. She just whispered soft encouraging sweet things into his ear, wept to herself, and tried to clean his many wounds. Diamond hated Lobelia so much, and was going to make sure she paid.

-----

"You don't seem fine to me," said Boromir noticing Merry's tone of voice. "Something's wrong. Who is this Pippin you speak of? Is that your cousin? What did you see?"  
  
"Yes, Pippin is my cousin, and my best friend. I have not been a good cousin or friend," Merry replied looked down ashamed.  
  
"Oh, it certainly couldn't be that bad." There was a pause. "Or could it?"  
  
"I don't really wish to tell."  
  
"I understand that, there are many horrible things I have done as well, Master Merry," he looked down to see Merry looking up at him surprised.  
  
"I find that hard to believe, Boromir, son of Denethor, heir to be the future steward of Gondor."  
  
"As I find it hard to believe that you have done something bad."  
  
After each of them looked at each other in silence for a little bit, Boromir began to speak. They both began telling each other all of the horrible offences they had done deep into the night. Merry avoided telling about Pippin for as long as possible.  
  
"Well, then, Master Meriadoc, I have found nothing that makes me think less of you." Boromir stated eyes sparkling as their offences had faded into jokes.  
  
"Neither have I for you." Merry said looking at the man with admiration.  
  
"You have not yet spoken of your cousin, Pippin. That's his name, is it not?" Boromir asked changing into a serious tone.  
  
"Yes," Merry started, eyes darkening. "That's his name. I still wish not to speak of it, although I do believe I should tell you."  
  
"Maybe it'll make you feel better," Boromir put his hand on Merry's shoulder so to comfort the hurting hobbit.  
  
"Yes, maybe it shall." Uncertainty tainted the air.  
  
Slowly Merry began to spill all of the events all the way from the Old Forest, to the beginning Council of Elrond. Boromir did not interrupt, he just quietly listened taking in the many words Merry spoke. He looked at Merry emotionally blank, with just a touch of worry, anxiousness, or amusement (mostly at Tom Bombadil) showing in his eyes at different points. Eventually, Merry was quiet. Boromir looked at him, not showing what he thought, if anything at all.  
  
"That's it," Merry finally declared after a few minutes of total (and very uncomfortable) silence. Boromir raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well...that's quite a something to keep hidden so long. Did it not help to speak of it?"  
  
"Uh..." Merry had to think about it.  
  
As soon as he did he felt relief flooding over him, for finally telling someone his deepest and darkest secret. Not that he felt better about the horrible deed he had committed, he still felt absolutely awful about it. "Yes." The next thing came rushing out. "Do you hate me now?" Merry's head fell down to his chest in shame.  
  
Boromir did not even hesitate with his answer.  
  
"No. I can see how it all came about. It's hard to believe, but his crime was a serious one. You are going back to save him if we leave this quest alive and well, correct?"  
  
"Yes!" He exclaimed over enthusiastically. 'I can't believe he does not hate me!' raced through Merry's mind. He knew he had found another true friend. Merry felt an even stronger bond and care forming for this man deep within his heart. (A/N: that he does have, whether you can tell in this story or not.)

-----

"What do you want?" Lobelia sneered, nose wrinkled up, and still limping.  
  
"I told you, Mum, you got company," Lotho said as if a child hobbit would know that.  
  
"I have company," she corrected. "Now, how is it, and what do they want with me?"  
  
"How should I know who they are? They come from the Great Smials, and they said they wished to speak to Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Good enough?"  
  
"Ah, yes," Lobelia thoughtfully said. She had a good idea of who was there. "Take me to them, Lotho-sweet dearie."  
  
"Yes, ma." Lotho took his mother's hand and led her to the luxurious Bag End living room.  
  
"Hello, Lobelia," stated Eglantine and Paladin holding each others hands.  
  
"Why, hello Mr. and Mrs. Took! I did not know you were coming. What do you want?"  
  
"Sorry for just dropping in," spitted out Paladin. "But, we wanted to talk to you about our son."  
  
"Ah, Yer, yes. What would you like to speak of?" she asked sweetly, trying vainly to stop the bleeding of the deep wound in her ankle (which of course was nowhere near the pain, deepness, or severity of any of Pippin's wounds she had given him).  
  
"We would like him back. We want our son, PIPPIN, back, not Yer," Eglantine demanded. Lobelia just laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?!" commanded Paladin.  
  
"You can't have him back!" she was going into hysterics.  
  
"We will pay anything to have our only and dearest son back with us! We love him! We love Peregrin!!!" pleaded Eglantine, tears clouding her vision. Paladin hushed her.  
  
"What price would you like for him? We are one of the richest families in the Shire, you know," Paladin stated.  
  
"What price?! What price?!" Lobelia asked as if there was a horrible joke being told. "You can't have him back, for ANY price! YER, is MY slave, he works for me! No one can have him but Lotho and me! He's mine, I tell you, mine!!! Yer does all the things I want him to! He works for me! He is mine! You can't have him, curse you!..." Lobelia rambled starting to yell half way through.  
  
"Then we'll come and steal him, damn it!!!" hollered a red faced Paladin. This had gone too far.  
  
"And I'll be waiting for you, so I can put you into the lockholes!!!"  
  
The two families broke into a fight. The Tooks' quickly won, but to no avail. Lotho kicked them out of the house, and (GASP) locked the door.  
  
Lobelia snarled at nothing and kicked everything in her path. 'Oh, is Yer going to pay tonight!' she thought. Tonight she was going to make sure she gave him hell for this. 'Why did I tell them to come to the brats wedding? I should've known something like this would happen. There's only one way to cure this," she thought, grinning pure evil.

-----

Boromir smiled at the sight of the relieved hobbit. Merry's face quickly drooped though. He wondered if Merry was thinking he may die before having the chance to correct the wrong of putting his best friend into temporary slavery.  
  
"Do not fret, little one," the hobbits nickname was whispered sweetly. That was his pet name for the three hobbits there. "I will just try that harder to protect you from danger. I will die before I will see you harmed, so not to go back to your beloved country side and cousin!" Boromir promised truly, his heart could have been seen shining in his eyes. He loved this little hobbit, though he had not long known him. His declaration may be foolish, but nonetheless, he meant it with his heart.  
  
"Do you mean it?" Merry asked eyes wide.  
  
"Of course I meant it!"  
  
Merry was then silent. The human and hobbit just sat there looking at the diminishing fire (which they had chosen to have as opposed to death). After a few moments they made an unspoken agreement to lie down and try their best to sleep. Because of Frodo's decision they were leaving for the Mines of Moria the next day.  
  
It was late at night. Diamond had left after about noon. She would've stayed longer, but she knew things would get worse if she stayed any longer. She did not leave Pippin until he was as good as he would probably get for the day. Diamond had given him a quick peck and then reluctantly walked off. Pippin hated to see his bride leave, but he was also relieved. Diamond would probably not be hurt as long as she was away from him. As he thought of these things, he cursed at how his life had become. Why had he had to meet Sudo Grubb and spill the beans? What purpose did this hold? How could good come of this? These questions plagued him, but he was just glad he now had his Diamond. He smiled at the thought of 'his Diamond'. He could do anything if he had her.  
  
"YER, GO PLANT THOSE FLOWERS AND VEGETABLES NOW!!! HARVEST THOSE SPRING FRUITS, TOO!!! YOU BETTER AT LEAST GET FIVE ROWS DONE, OR YOU WON'T EAT FOR A WEEK AND A HALF!!! I KNOW WHERE MUM'S MACE IS!!!" hollered Lotho.  
  
Pippin sighed. He hurt all over. Unknown to Diamond, every time he moved his body, his wounds reopened because of how they were placed. He needed to eat so he tried to get to work. It took him what seemed like an eternity just to finish ¼ of a row of harvesting and planting. The sweat hurt him, it was so salty, and his injuries so fresh. Pippin would've been close to tears, or past the point of crying, except now it seemed he had forgotten how to do so. Before he finally finished half of the first row, there came another command.  
  
"Muck the stalls, and feed the ponies! If you don't finish these simple assignments in an hour, you can forget putting anything but metal in your retched system except for dirty pony water!" Pippin groaned. Death sounded like a blessing at the moment. "Don't you be groaning at me! I could make it worse, you worthless slave!!!" he bellowed. Pippin sighed and went to work. He'd work on 'them damned ponies' later.  
  
At around three hours of sweat, blood, and pain later he finished the most of the harvesting and planting he had been asked to do. He was close to collapsing. He would finish the rest of these tomorrow, he would hate himself for leaving it, but he figured he wouldn't live if he continued on.  
  
"YER, ARE YOU DONE YET?!!" yelled Lobelia.  
  
"Yes." The answer was half-hearted.  
  
"Well get in here and fix our supper!"  
  
"'Kay."  
  
"Now, you slug!"  
  
Pippin sighed. "Alright."  
  
"You have half a moment to get here!"  
  
"Mmm, coming!"  
  
He fixed their dinner feebly. Everything burned, and they didn't like the dishes he made anyway. He grabbed his small dinner in his hands, and hurried as fast as hobbitly possible for him to get to his shack. Even that was better than this torture. He wanted to see Diamond. Pippin had missed her since she disappeared from his sight. His heart cried out to see her. As he got to his hay pile, he sobbed deep within himself. 'Life is so unfair to me! My parents don't even seem to want me. They did at my marriage, but maybe it was all a lie. Mum and Pa and my sisters seemed so sincere though...' Tears started to flow down his insides over his scarred soul; he would not dare to cry on the outside. That would be stupid. Oh, how he wished things had turned out different!  
  
Pippin pulled out a piece of paper. He was so upset he felt like writing. Without even hardly thinking a poem formed on the single piece of paper. He had never thought himself to be good at writing, but nonetheless he wrote this poem. Forbid something ever happen to him, and Merry came back; he would find it and read his feelings. This is what Pippin wrote:  
  
Once upon a time you used to know me.  
  
Once upon a time you used to love me.  
  
Once upon a time you used to enjoy, really enjoy, my company.  
  
Once upon a time you used to laugh at my jokes and make up some for me.  
  
That was long, long ago.  
  
Once upon a time you would stay up for hours talking, laughing, playing with me.  
  
Once upon a time you would take me places with you, so we could have some fun.  
  
Once upon a time you would jump out from no where and surprise me.  
  
Once upon a time you would lie basking in the sun, feet splashing in the water, after our picnic together,  
  
All of that is over.  
  
Now, you promise you hate me.  
  
Now, you wouldn't claim to even know me.  
  
Now, you won't do anything with me except give me a harder life.  
  
Now, I'm left without you, though I still love you and miss you.  
  
I miss you.  
  
You were the bestest of my best friends,  
  
You were my favorite cousin,  
  
You were the best person I knew,  
  
You were the only one I couldn't (and still can't) live without.  
  
Long, long ago you used to know me.  
  
Now, you know me not.  
  
I still love you and miss you, dear cousin, but  
  
You still know me not.  
  
By: Pippin Took. Merry, that was just for you.  
  
(A/N: That was an original poem that I wrote on one of my math papers when I was really upset. At first I just started writing about a certain someone I know [that is not really my cousin], but then I decided it would be awesome for this story. That's how it turned out. Please put in the review what you think of it! Please and thank you!!!)  
  
Silent in his pain after writing part of his soul on paper, Pippin fell fast asleep.  
  
"Oh, Yer..." someone cooed. Pippin looked up. There was Lobelia; in a since, his worst night mare.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" he asked wiping his eyes from deep sleep.  
  
"You're parents were here today. They wanted to get you back."  
  
"They did?!"  
  
"Yes, why I'm not sure, but they did. You did not work well today. I know you didn't finish your chores, and you could barely fix our meals. They were disgusting!"  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "I couldn't really do well. I don't think you would've done better if you had been beaten by a cursed mace, you witch. You should try a day in my feet, I bet you couldn't survive, you self- centered, mean, abusive, jerk," he whispered. That was not meant to be heard by more than him.  
  
"Did you just insult me?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why you little betraying, lying, ungrateful, cursed, poor excuse for a hobbit!!! I house you, feed you, supply you with water, and give you work!"  
  
Pippin looked up, wide eyed, in horror as Lobelia raised a big, sharp knife, and revealed her mace, whip, metal knuckles (gotten from Sharky, I'm just assuming they had those back then), ropes, a small spear (about the size of an arrowhead), and many other instruments of death and torture. She had that scary mad look in her eyes. 'Oh, gods! She might go further than pain this time. Oh, gods, she's going to kill me!!!'  
  
#####  
  
GASP What's gonna happen?!! Poor Pippin! Who knows if he'll be killed or not? Well, what do you think of my story? If people don't like it, I can just get rid of it... Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism accepted, flames are not. That chapter wasn't totally sucky. Wow. Well, that's enough from me. Thanks for reading! G'bye.  
  
May Mordor never torture you,  
  
Entmoot 


	11. Remembering

Thanks to everyone!!! Sorry for the delay. I finished this Sunday around 4:00pm, but ff.net woudn't let me upload it (or read anything) until, like, now!!! WARNING: If any of you people really, really love/like Pippin Took and can't take terribly horrible things happening concerning him without blowing and flaming everything to a crisp, please do NOT continue reading this! I would particularly rather you did not do that to me. As of now, I don't have any other really important notes. Except SUMMER BREAK has began (more time to write!), which would rule if my main family problem did not currently exist. ::glares and growls:: Sorry. Here goes...  
  
hyperactive forever- Frodo: "Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it Sam?" Sam: "Those rain clouds might..."  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lord of the Rings not. I own Evanescence and their songs not. I make money not. You sue me not. Happy we are. You, I thank.  
  
.  
  
I Would Never Betray You,  
Please Remember Me  
  
.  
  
Lobelia came busting down upon Pippin with the knife. She quickly rammed the knife into his skin, ripping it in all types of lines, patterns, and Eru knows what else. She was destroying his flesh everywhere. Pippin screamed, and ran to try to get away. There was no where he could escape to. She was in front of the door with the equipment, for the first time he noticed that she had put bars in front of the windows. He looked around desperately trying to ignore the searing pain erupting all over him. 'There's really no way to get out!' Pippin thought thoroughly frightened. Then it came to him. '-Unless...unless I, no I couldn't...I will! I will go run through my wall! It's feeble, and-' Before he could finish the thoughts coming halfway involuntarily, he heard an incredibly horrible holler.  
  
'YER, I WILL KILL YOU, YOU CURSED PIECE OF LOATHING SCUM!!!"  
  
"NO, LOBELIA, GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Pippin began trying to run into the wall that had the most holes, but Lobelia caught on to what he was doing. With one whack of the mace she had just picked up he was down on the ground. He was still suffering from the prior morning.  
  
"If you even try it, Peregrin Took, I swear that I will find and tear you limb to limb!" Her eyes had a dreadful shine, but they were glazed over as if she were in a fantasy as well.  
  
'As if she's not already going to,' went through Pippin's mind unnoticed because of the pain flowing rapidly through his veins. Lobelia was swearing through her clenched teeth as she chased the now running (again) Pippin that she was going to finish him off. 'If this is truly going to be the end of you,' started the sensible survival side of his brain that rarely kept itself quiet of late. 'Then you should stand up and fight her off! Make it as noble an end as you can muster,' it urged. He decided to follow its lead. With a jump and what could have been taken as his battle cry, he picked up the pitcher (that still had the dirty water, if that's what you'd call it, within it), and crashed it down upon Lobelia's head. She screamed as the sharp fragments made what appeared to be a necklace of blood on her forehead. Then he started slapping, kicking, punching, clawing, and doing everything else he could to Lobelia. She was down for a moment, and didn't seem to be moving, but she was not anywhere near death. Despite it all, Pippin smiled. He had actually done something back to her. It had felt so good to do that.  
  
Lobelia suddenly jumped up, growled, and kicked him with all her strength where it hurts. The quick hesitation of Pippin's to strike back, gave her time to put on the metal knuckles. She punched him on his stomach, tearing his shirt and flesh. She also punched him in the middle of his face, on his arms, and every other available place. Pippin tried desperately to move, but he couldn't. 'So much pain. Oh, gods, I need to move. I need to move...OW!!!' Tears were streaming down his dirty face. For a moment, the fresh attacks stopped. Pippin looked up. He was now tied with the rope to the shelf. It no longer looked like it would fall of any minute; it looked like an everlasting addition to the rickety shack.  
  
"How do you like this, slave, huh? HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS?!" she screamed.  
  
Pippin decided to act like certain animals might in such a dangerous situation. He let his head roll to the side when he was hit, and tried to hold his gasping breaths in to appear dead. This did nothing to help him. Obviously, Lobelia had never known that beating a dead (fill-in-the- blank) did nothing to help anyone. Using weapons of torture he had never seen or probably heard of she kept assaulting him. He felt himself being moved, as his eyes were still closed. After a few minutes he screamed, giving away his cover. Lobelia was trying to stretch him out! Half of him was attached to the shelf, and the other half to the wash stand, that was firmly now bolted to the floor.  
  
"LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO, LOBELIA!!! I SWEAR I WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING BAD AGAIN, AND I'LL TRY TO DO EVERYTHING RIGHT!!! OH, PLEASE..." he bursted into new sobs. Lobelia gave him a very strange look. Almost as if she was taking this into account, and headed over to his bleeding right side, hands stretched out towards his bonds.  
  
===========================================================  
  
"We're at the West Gate of Moria!" bellowed Gimli as he sighed and grinned.  
  
At that very moment Frodo felt something grab his leg. He screamed. Merry looked up in horror, eyes wide, mouth gaping. 'I can't lose another friend!' After everyone fighting the giant water creature, Frodo fell down, and they all ran into the old dwarf city. Sam and Merry crowded Frodo as they ran, and hugged the stuffing out of him.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Frodo..."  
  
"Frodo, are you okay? I was so afraid..." Merry said forgetting to change 'I was so afraid' to 'We were so afraid.' They both engulfed Frodo in a big hug. Gandalf called to Samwise, and Frodo and Merry were kept to their lonesome in the back of the line. Frodo's spirits raised, he felt as though things would get better now that he was away from the water watcher.  
  
"Merry, things will get better," Frodo reassured.  
  
"I'm glad you're in such a good mood." Merry replied instead of saying what he was thinking, 'How can you say that?' in hopes of maybe Frodo would keep his beautiful smile on. Not that he could see it in the horrible lighting...  
  
"Me, too. I hope it'll last for a while. Maybe by this time in a few months we'll be back to the Shire and Buckland, and Pippin will be out and will have forgiven us."  
  
"Yes," It was half-hearted.  
  
"Then...."  
  
Merry tuned out of Frodo's merrymaking speech of what could be. He loved the fact that he was this happy and so optimistic, but Merry couldn't take it. None of that would ever happen...at least not for him. There's not a single way Pip would ever forgive him. They may never even find him. In a few months time? Well, maybe they would be through with the quest, because they would all be dead, and Sauron would have the ring. As their luck went, he believed that thoroughly. With such dark thoughts, he fell very far behind.  
  
"Merry, come on! You're falling too far behind in this dark, little one!"  
  
He sighed, and started jogging to catch up with the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
===========================================================  
  
"What are you doing?" Pippin got out weakly.  
  
"THIS, YOU FOOL!" she barked. Lobelia pulled out her whip, and started striking him in beat to her words. (every hyphen is when she hits him) "You – stupid – little- dis – graceful – death – deserving – freak – of – nature!!! I – will – fucking – kill – your – un – deserving – little – rear - end!!!"  
  
After a few minutes of all the beatings (with more than just the whip), name callings, and everything else she quit. Pippin didn't even notice. He just lay there reminding himself to hang on and keep breathing for Diamond. That's what he kept his mind on. Pain was searing through his entire body. Pippin's breaths were remarkably short gasps, that were far and few apart.  
  
"Do you have anything to say, Yer?" Lobelia calmly inquired.  
  
Silence.  
  
Pippin was in too much pain to hear her. For the first time in just a while he looked down and saw that he was surrounded by his own blood. He could've taken a bath in it. Pippin cursed this day. He was frightened though by seeing all of that bloody...well blood surrounding him (no pun intended), but try as he might, death sounded so good. He was in severe pain, which was not made worse than the panic sweat that covered his body. Pippin decided (for the millionth time in his head) that he didn't deserve Diamond anyway. Maybe she could find one who did deserve her, that was a good lad, and she'd by happy. Pippin prayed that she would find happiness. There was only one thing wrong with that. 'I want to be the one to make her happy.' Another voice in his head retorted to him as soon as he thought that though. 'How are you going to do that here? Frodo, Merry, and Sam will NEVER come back for you, and even if they did, they couldn't get you back. Your own parents can't get you back.'  
  
"How do you feel?" There was an evil smile flashed, but it was not seen.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, if that's how it is..." she began. "Then I think it's about time I did one last thing and left." Surprisingly, Pippin answered her.  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
"It speaks. Interesting. Do you know you sound very frail?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well, I'm doing something I'm afraid that you will remember," she remarked as if it was a matter as big as flicking some dirt off ones' shoulder.  
  
"W-w-w-what are...are you ............... go-going to-to do?" he gasped out finally.  
  
"This." She snapped.  
  
A fresh wave hurt flew over him after he fell to the ground away from his bonds. Lobelia had taken the small spear head and carved this in taking a dreadful long time: "This THING belongs/ed to the S-B's." Now, of course the Sackville-Baggins' never called themselves the S-B's, but they knew everyone else did, so that's what she wrote. It was beyond Pippin's control now. He fainted.  
  
-----  
  
When he awoke, he had come to a silent conclusion. If this were to be the life he lived, it was not worth it. He would do all of this for Diamond, he would do anything, but Diamond did NOT want him doing all of this. It was unbearable. He grabbed the closest thing to him. If only Merry or Frodo would come! If they came he wouldn't have to do this. They would be his saviors if they showed up, and could give him something to stop the excessive bleeding. He would forever forgive them, if only they would turn up soon. They didn't. He took the object and tried to jab it into his heart, but missed and hit his shoulder. Pippin let out a small whimper and long wail. He had not the strength to do more, and was past the point of being able to be in more pain then he was right then. Pippin didn't know how much longer he could take all of this. 'Why can't I just have a quick death, so I have less pain?' he whined in his head. He let his head go and think what it wished; trying to ignore the sweat, dirt, blood, and wounds that were all over him and all around him. Pippin looked around some pieces of cloth. If he found enough of the right size, he could use them as a sort of tourniquet. He found none; Lobelia had gotten rid of all of them. He never noticed, but from the moment that he screamed when being stretched, Pippin had not stopped screaming for one second, even when he passed out.  
  
Pippin started thinking of songs, because he had thought of the Green Dragon and dancing on a table with Diamond gawking over at him, eyes sparkling with her love for him (plus all of the ale she had consumed). He was good at making up songs (as many know, and even if they're pointless his wonderful voice makes up for it), and so his head came up with this. He felt it fit perfectly. (A/N: I just changed one word, okay? I did this by listening to the song, so if something's wrong or I forgot something which I probably did, please forgive me.)  
  
''''''' I tried to kill the pain  
  
But only brought more  
  
So much more.  
  
I lay dieing  
  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dieing, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side?  
  
Or will you forget me?  
  
I'm dieing, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
I WANT TO DIE  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My wounds cry for the grave  
  
My soul cries for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied Christ?  
  
Tourniquet, my homicide '''''''  
  
Each breath hurt more than the last when he finished the song that rushed to his head, and they were harder to create. Pippin knew this was his end. He couldn't go on like this. He was in pain, nearly starved, and bleeding way too much. He hated the thought that this could be his end. Now, he did not want to die. He wept deep within his soul. Pippin wanted his family, Diamond, Frodo, Sam, and even Merry. He needed them all. He wanted to see them all once more. The most horrible thing about all of this was the realization there was no way to see them before the end if it was soon as he suspected. He had no clue where his parents were, Diamond was in Long Cleeve with her family for the rest of the week, and he even less of a clue where his two cousins and the gardener were. If this was in fact it, Pippin was not going to stay in the horrendous shack that was a great source of hate for him; he was going to go outside and enjoy the last early morning he would probably ever have. Moving pained him, but he really wanted to get outside. His calendar was on the floor. It was 13 January 3019. 'Yep,' he thought, 'thirteen is most certainly an unlucky number.' In other circumstances he would've smiled, but he did not.  
  
Finally he got outside. A fresh wind was blowing over his face, cooling down the fire in his body. He lay there for a long time, closed his eyes, and dozed.  
  
In less than a quarter of an hour Pippin laid awake, relaxed fully from the heart and out, staring at the stars, trying his best to still ignore the pain flowing through him like blood and air, and the dried blood he had spilled sticking to his skin. 'The stars are as bright as diamonds, even though he (the sun for those who don't know) will be taking over soon.' He smiled remembering his beautiful wife Diamond, yet again. Pippin's thoughts drifted to his kin out somewhere in the wilderness. He prayed quickly that they were okay, and that he had not practically ordered their deaths. He also quickly prayed for the health, happiness, and good life for Diamond and his family. With these last actions and thoughts the bright, pretty stars; the shack near him; his thoughts; and all his pain faded into black. Pippin had died.  
  
===========================================================  
  
The rest of the quest went as Tolkien described, with exception of Pippin's absence (i.e.: Frodo accidentally bumped the skeleton and such over in Moria instead of Pippin doing it; Boromir still died for Merry; instead of Pippin looking into the palantir, Aragorn did, not caring if Sauron saw him as he wanted to show himself, and Gandalf continued on; etc.).  
  
When the hobbits finally were allowed to return home, they were ecstatic. Not only because they had done it all for the Shire, but because they were ready and willing to go find Pippin. They were in such light moods, they believed they would find Pippin right off, get him back, and go on with how their lives used to be. Boy, where they surprised when they reached the gates of Buckland and everything went on down hill until after the death of Sharky.  
  
5 November 3019, 1:00 p.m., The Green Dragon  
  
November 3, 3019 had brought the end of the War of the Ring. It was two days after that, and the three hobbits from the quest were all resting and staying in the Green Dragon. Sam had gone up to ask for some more beer, and to flirt some more with Rosie. Merry leaned forward over the table to get closer to Frodo.  
  
"We need to ask, Frodo. I'm going to go nuts if I don't."  
  
"I know we need to ask about his location, but what if they don't know? I'm pretty sure you don't want to explain, I know Sam and I don't."  
  
"We need to find him though!" Merry stared intently at Frodo who started looking down, but then didn't.  
  
"Do you think I don't know that?! I've been looking myself for him already, alright! I love him just as much as you and I want to find him!"  
  
"Then you wouldn't care who you had to ask! And how close to finding him have you become?"  
  
Frodo was silent and started glaring, and Merry joined in the match. Eventually, Sam showed up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sam's question went ignored and unanswered. He handed out their drinks and took a deep gulp. "Mmm...Just as good as I remember," he said to more to himself than to his companions.  
  
"Sam," Merry began after an uncomfortable few minutes, "have you asked anyone where Pippin is, my lad?"  
  
"Pippin?" asked a familiar, yet unfamiliar voice. "What about him?"  
  
The three hobbits looked up to see a very pregnant hobbit lass whose eyes were beginning to look red. They at first did not recognize her, but then after a few moments their shock ebbed away, and then they realized exactly who they were looking at. It was Diamond of Long Cleeve.  
  
"Diamond?!" All three hobbits exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Hullo, how are you three doing?" She smiled slightly.  
  
All of them got up and gave her a hug after saying they were fine and having a very brief conversation about the recent Battle of Bywater. Merry stood very close by her the entire time, eyeing her suspiciously, yet still grinning. Frodo was sporting a huge smile on his face. The pregnant Diamond could only be carrying the child of one hobbit, as he saw it. That hobbit had to be the one and only Peregrin Took.  
  
"Not much has been going on, eh?" Frodo joked, softly poking Diamond on her stomach.  
  
"Well," she blushed. "I- well I, uh... Hmmmm......... I'm not sure where to start exactly."  
  
"Aw, come on tell us, Diamond!" said Merry grinning. "You could always start from the beginning. Like for instance, who's your husband and the father of your baby?" Merry gave her a wink, but the entire pub went silent for a few moments. After the noise began up again he said, "What? What did I say?"

A few other lasses rushed by her and gave her a pat on the back whispering things like, "It's okay Diamond, he doesn't know what he's saying, the tramp," or, "He'll find out later. You don't have to listen and tell you have more important things to do. Like trying to convince your baby it's time to be born!" She hustled them away saying she could handle it, and that they should know.  
  
"You really don't know?" Diamond continued to the three hobbits after a few minutes.  
  
"No," came the chorus.  
  
"I figured that Rosie would've already told you, Sam. Oh well. Here it goes, and please excuse me if a few tears fall. I can't help them, since the baby's over a month late my emotions have gone haywire!"  
  
"Alright," said Frodo. "We won't mind." They looked at her waiting.  
  
"During the strange absence of you three, I married Pippin- "she was cut off.  
  
"You did!" and they all let out their own whoop of joy.  
  
"Yes, please don't interrupt. It's hard as it is."  
  
"Sorry," they all said, but Merry's face clouded over. He started having horrible visions of the dream he had on Cahadras. He knew 'It's hard as it is,' couldn't mean ANYTHING good.  
  
"Well, it was wonderful because I had secretly loved Pip for a really long time. Although, something dampened my spirits as soon as we said our vows. It turns out, his mistress, wouldn't let my Pippin live with me, or I with him. Oh yes, you probably didn't know, he got sold into slavery. Nothing that my family and I or his family did could get him out of it. That was horrible. She abused my Pippin so badly, and then..." Diamond paused, tears streaking down her face, sniffing, and then gulping, "she killed him. That b- terribly horrible, abusive, control-freak, jerk KILLED HIM WHILE I WAS AT MY PARENTS HOUSE!!!" she hollered wailing freely and very loud. The threesome comforted her as best they could. It hadn't sunk in yet, what she had said. After she got some of that out she said quietly and very controlled, "Then I found out I was pregnant with his baby, that he will never get to meet." Diamond collapsed in Merry's arms (as he'd been holding her).  
  
After a few moments what she had said penetrated their skulls and they got it. Tears began rolling down all of their faces, and they all held each other close. Merry couldn't remember ever hating himself worse, and was mentally beating himself to a pulp. As we can all imagine, this didn't settle well with Frodo's already troubled and filled mind either. Sam didn't think anything at all, he just wept. Though Pippin wasn't always the nicest chap to him, Sam still found him special and dear to his heart. After an hour Frodo broke the long silence.  
  
"Wh- wh- who did this?"  
  
"I did!" Merry answered before Diamond could say anything. "It's all my fault!!! If it hadn't been for me, this wouldn't have happened; it's all my fault! Why doesn't someone shoot me with their bow, or slash through me with a sharp wood axe right now!? Why don't they! They should!" Merry went on and burst into a harder sob.  
  
"MERRY, STOP IT!!!" yelled Diamond who had regained her composure long ago. "It's not your fault, don't say that! Don't say all that rubbish Merry! No one had better do that to you, or I will kill them! I'll kill them I tell you!" Diamond stopped, looked shocked and covered her mouth with her free hand. How could she have said all of that? How unlike herself! "I- I"  
  
"It's fine, Miss Diamond," said Sam awkwardly.  
  
"Merry, you couldn't have done it. You were far away on some adventure I've heard. You're nothing like who murdered my Pippin. You can't be because you're wonderful and you're my best friend that's a lad! I used to despise her, but now I hate her. I don't hate you, and you also were Pippin's bestest friend! You just couldn't have!!!"  
  
"Oh, but you don't understand, Diamond," said Merry with a grim smile and with a sweet voice. "When we were in the Prancing Pony, Pippin told something, and then I had to-"  
  
"Merry none of that makes since!" Diamond interrupted with wide eyes.  
  
"Merry," Frodo began, "we should probably start from the very beginning, and just tell it all. She also has a right to know, she should know, and it'll be nice to be able to really share it with someone. Won't it?"  
  
"Yes, I believe you're right, dear cousin," Merry breathed and gave Diamond a look and took her hand with a sigh. "Who will begin the story?"  
  
So, for the rest of the afternoon and into the night Frodo, Merry, and Sam told of what had happened. They left out what had happened in Bree though; they were not going to tell her that until they finished the entire story. Diamond listened to their story intently, looking almost as if she were in a dream or trance, sucking up their every word and taking it in deep trying to decipher all of the meanings of their adventures. She looked thunderstruck as Frodo finished with his account of seeing Wormtongue shot down by three hobbit bows and arrows, even though she had heard of that. At the end, she couldn't say anything. Merry prodded her after allowing her about five or ten minutes to let everything sink in.  
  
"What do you think?" Merry inquired. The first words out of her mouth were so mother-like.  
  
"I couldn't think of a good name for my child, and I guess you've given lots of good choices now." Diamond sighed thoughtfully. The others laughed. "It's kind of hard to believe you all went through all of that. I will forever be in your dept."  
  
"We appreciate that. What? You're not going to give him or her a good name, like say, Pippin if it's a boy, or Diamond if it's a girl?" Sam smiled after finishing. Diamond grinned back weakly.  
  
"Pippin said that he didn't want a son named after himself, and I certainly don't want to name one of my daughters Diamond, it'd just be too strange and confusing for me. I kind of liked Faramir and I like the sound of his name."  
  
"He's a good man with a good solid name, and I'm sure he'd be proud to have a little hobbit lad named after himself." Merry replied.  
  
"I liked Eowyn too. She sounds so strong, and beautiful."  
  
"She is both. I'm very close to Eowyn, she's a lovely and wonderful lass. If she were a hobbit, I think I would court her..." there was a pause with all of the other staring at him, "but she's not a hobbit, so there goes that!" There were several smart comments made with a small amount of laughter.  
  
"Really now Merry?" Diamond raised her eyebrow with mischievousness shining in her eyes and glowing on her face. "I thought you were after my friend, Estella Bolger! You haven't given up on her, now have you?" Merry blushed slightly.  
  
"What makes you think I like her?" he answered innocently. Everyone burst out with their evidence, and Merry looked mock-aghast that they would think such a thing.  
  
"On a different note," Diamond remarked, "how could you blame yourself though? I heard nothing that would make it sound like you should be condemned," queried Diamond.  
  
"That's where the rest of it comes into play," said Frodo, now frowning. "Merry, would you mind...?"  
  
"No, I should speak of it."  
  
Merry explained in detail that night in the Prancing Pony, and all that had happened. He explained the best he could why he suggested what he did and why he did what he did, as did the others. Many apologies flew into the air when they had finished. Diamond sat and stared at them all in shock without saying anything. This was a lot to unload on a 10 months pregnant, young, widow, hobbit lass. At any moment Frodo, Sam, and Merry expected she would explode and harm them. They knew they deserved it, and just wished she'd get it over with. Much to their surprise she did something different.  
  
"What happened happened. It cannot be undone. You saw it fit at the time, I suppose. I just wish I knew how you of all people, Merry, could think up such a thing, and you, Frodo and Sam, could allow it." Huge blue tears threatened to fall down her face, but you couldn't tell it as her voice was extremely calm. "You wish to know who did it?"  
  
"Yes," Merry whispered afraid of her answer.  
  
"It was Lobelia Sackville-Baggins'."  
  
At that very moment you could've shot them. Merry just fainted and fell down on the spot; Frodo sat back down and looked as though he couldn't breathe, and Sam stayed up and stared expressionless as if it were a bad joke.  
  
They recovered from their shock a few minutes after Diamond left. Frodo and Sam sat on a couch speaking to each other without ever opening their mouths. Merry remained on the floor staring at the ceiling. Frodo and Sam went and lay by him after seeing he was not going to get up. Sam quickly fell asleep, but Merry and Frodo did not. They were looking at each other remembering the last time they ever saw Pippin and what he had said: "I would never betray you, please remember me." And for the rest of their lives, they did just that, they always remembered him, knew that he had not meant to do what he had, and sorely regretted that horrible night in the Prancing Pony of Bree.


End file.
